Under the Spell
by burakkupeppa
Summary: Yuta bersyukur mendapatkan Gryffindor sebagai asrama yang akan menaunginya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tetapi kenapa ia harus selalu bertemu dengan si licik Lee Taeyong menjadi pertanyaan besar di sini. Bagaimanapun Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu 'kan? /Hogwarts!AU/NCT Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta with top!Taeyong/TaeYu
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Spell**

A HarryPotter!AU with Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta as main casts

Rating : T (for now)

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot

Some details might not described in this fic, I highly recommend you to watch or read Harry Potter series first ^^

Warning : please kindly read A/N below! Tolong baca A/N di akhir cerita ya~

.

.

"Gryffindor!"

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai terdengar di seluruh penjuru hall, tempat diadakannya pembagian asrama untuk murid baru di Hogwarts.

Nakamoto Yuta melepaskan topi seleksi dari kepalanya seraya mendesah lega. Lelaki itu turun dari podium untuk bergabung dengan barisan di paling kanan, tempat Gryffindor berada. Di sana, semua murid berjubah merah sudah siap menyambut Yuta dengan senyum dan ucapan selamat.

"Hei, kita seasrama! Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Yuta tersenyum menyambut high-five dari Ten, lelaki yang ia temui di peron dan berakhir duduk di sampingnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju Hogwarts. Ia lantas meremat pelan tangan Ten, "tentu saja! Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, Ten-ah!"

Diam-diam Yuta bersyukur. Ia ditempatkan di asrama yang sama seperti sang ibu, Gryffindor. Sesuai dengan ucapan beliau, para penghuni Gryffindor sangat ramah. Terlebih lagi, Gryffindor merupakan asrama terfavorit dari empat asrama yang ada. Yuta mau tak mau merasa bangga bisa ditempatkan di asrama berlambang singa tersebut.

Ten menyikut Yuta pelan, kemudian mengendikkan dagunya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah memerhatikan podium dengan serius. "Kudengar, kepala asrama kita adalah mantan atlet Quidditch yang tak terkalahkan pada masanya. Selain itu beliau juga menguasai banyak ilmu sulit, mengagumkan sekali."

Yuta melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Maksudmu, Profesor Jung Yunho? Hebat sekali…" decaknya kagum.

"Ya, dan katanya Profesor Jung terlibat perselisihan yang belum terselesaikan hingga sekarang dengan Profesor Choi Siwon. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detilnya perselisihan itu bisa terjadi, yang jelas, Profesor Choi memang sudah terkenal dengan kelicikannya."

Kini manik Yuta bergulir menatap seorang pria berjubah hitam panjang di ujung jajaran para guru. Pria itu tengah menyesap tehnya dengan tenang seraya memerhatikan murid yang sedang mengenakan topi seleksi. Mata pria tersebut sangat tajam bagaikan elang, dengan garis wajah yang tegas dan bibir yang membentuk garis lurus, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Hanya satu yang dapat Yuta tangkap dari kepala asrama Slytherin itu. _Profesor Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak menguarkan aura yang positif._ Hanya dengan melihat sosoknya saja sudah membuat Yuta bergidik.

Satu lagi hal yang patut disyukuri oleh Nakamoto Yuta. Setidaknya, Profesor Jung yang terkesan sangat tegas itu memiliki sorot lembut di matanya.

"Slytherin!"

Yuta mendongak. Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai kembali terdengar dari barisan paling kiri, tempat penghuni asrama Slytherin berkumpul. Dari podium, sesosok lelaki bertampang dingin tampak berjalan turun dengan satu senyum angkuh. Entah kenapa, Yuta merasa sambutannya begitu meriah dibandingkan dengan murid-murid sebelumnya yang dideklarasikan sebagai penghuni dari Slytherin.

"Dia… Lee Taeyong yang terkenal itu 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, seketika Yuta menoleh. Alisnya mengerut menatap Ten yang sudah menganga takjub. "Lee Taeyong? Memangnya siapa?"

Ten beralih menatap Yuta, maniknya melebar tak percaya. "Yang benar saja?! Kau tidak tahu Lee Taeyong?!"

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya polos. "Tidak, tuh."

"Ya ampun, Yuta! Kau ini tinggal di hutan mana, sih?!" Ten menggeplak punggung Yuta keras. Gila, sakitnya bukan main. "Dia itu, putra tunggal dari keluarga pure-blood Lee Yifan dan Huang Zitao. Kedua orang itu sangat berpengaruh baik dalam pemerintahan maupun pertahanan ilmu sihir. Penyumbang terbesar sekolah ini, dan mereka terkenal sangat licik, kudengar mereka memanfaatkan penyihir-penyihir tak berdaya untuk mencapai keinginan mereka. Taeyong adalah pewaris tunggal mereka."

Yuta mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Ten, sementara tatapannya masih mengarah pada Lee Taeyong yang kini tengah dikerumuni oleh murid-murid penghuni Slytherin.

Sampai akhirnya lelaki berambut hitam itu menoleh, saling bertemu pandang dengan Yuta. Tubuh Yuta serasa kaku kemudian, terpaku pada kedua mata elang yang menatapnya tajam namun dingin.

Tersadar, Yuta buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. "Ten, kurasa dia orang yang berbahaya…"

Ten menghela napas, melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Memang, tidak aneh dia menjadi bagian dari Slytherin."

Sementara Yuta memilih untuk kembali memfokuskan diri pada acara seleksi penempatan asrama yang masih berlangsung, Lee Taeyong masih menatap pemuda Jepang itu tajam.

Siapapun namanya, menurut Taeyong orang itu kelihatan lemah, tapi kedua mata coklat yang sempat berselisih pandang dengannya tadi memancarkan keberanian. Dan jujur saja, Taeyong benci itu. Ia benci orang-orang yang terlihat sok berani padahal kenyataannya mereka lemah. Terlebih lagi, orang itu adalah salahsatu dari penghuni asrama yang membuat Taeyong muak, Gryffindor.

Taeyong baru menolehkan pandangan ketika ketua asrama Slytherin berbicara padanya. Entahlah, siapapun itu Taeyong tidak peduli. Hanya saja jika suatu saat Taeyong berpapasan dengan pemuda Gryffindor itu, minimal satu atau dua ejekan harus ia lontarkan. Tentu saja, karena hal itu memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi seorang Lee Taeyong.

.

.

"Iya, setahuku di perpustakaan itu ada buku mengenai mantra-mantra terlarang."

Terdengar sahutan tertarik dari empat lelaki lain di kamar itu. Yang berbicara tadi adalah Johnny Seo, lelaki dengan tinggi bagaikan tiang listrik yang kini memakan kacang di atas kasur. Wajahnya kemudian berkerut pahit. Ah sialan, kacang yang dimakannya ini rasa kaus kaki basah!

Sudah jam sebelas malam lewat. Semua murid kini tengah berkumpul di kamar masing-masing. Banyak yang sudah tertidur pulas, ada juga yang masih terjaga dengan menceritakan hal-hal lucu dan menarik karena tidak bisa tidur.

Kamar nomor dua puluh tujuh di asrama Gryffindor ini salah satunya.

Lima pemuda yang terkumpul di sana adalah Nakamoto Yuta, Ten, Johnny Seo, dan dua orang lainnya yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Qian Kun dan Jung Jaehyun. Semuanya berkepribadian menyenangkan—dan sama sekali tidak tahu malu, omong-omong. Well, mungkin hanya untuk Johnny dan Ten.

Bayangkan saja, di hari pertama mereka berkenalan, Johnny dengan santainya memakai singlet tipis dipadukan dengan boxer kuning bergambar wajah spongebob. Membuat mata berharga Yuta perih melihatnya.

"Biar kita cepat akrab," itu kata Johnny ketika orang-orang memandangnya jijik.

Dan di sisi lain, Ten dengan kurang ajarnya buang angin di ruangan tertutup itu dengan suara menggelegar. Sialnya lagi, tidak ada yang tahu mantra untuk mengusir bau, dan akhirnya mereka harus rela keracunan gas belerang itu selama kurang lebih lima menit. Untung saja tidak ada yang tewas.

Yuta tidak habis pikir. Kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka bisa menjadi bagian dari Gryffindor yang terkenal dengan keelitannya.

Mungkin topi seleksi itu sudah usang.

"Hei hei, ayo kita cari buku itu! Serius, aku penasaran sekali." Kun membuka suara. Di pangkuannya terdapat seekor kucing yang diberi nama Poopie. Jangan tanya kenapa namanya seperti itu.

"Kau gila?" Jaehyun yang terlihat cukup kalem membalas dengan alis berkerut. "Ini sudah jam sebelas lebih! Lagipula buku itu disimpan di area perpustakaan yang tidak boleh dimasuki. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari kamar ini. Kalian sudah memilihku sebagai ketua kamar di sini, dan ini adalah peraturan pertamaku."

Terdengar helaan napas kecewa dari penghuni kamar yang lain, kecuali Yuta. Ya, Yuta menyetujui apa yang Jaehyun katakan. Mereka bahkan belum sampai satu hari berada di Hogwarts, jangan sampai membuat masalah dengan melanggar peraturan.

"Kau tidak seru, Jaehyun-ah," komentar Johnny seraya melempar bungkus kacang yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah.

Jaehyun mendengus tidak peduli. Lelaki itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. "Inilah yang kalian dapat dengan menjadikanku ketua kamar. Sudahlah, kita harus segera tidur, sudah hampir tengah malam."

Dan dibalas oleh si kucing kamar Poopie yang mengeong pelan.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya empat laki-laki di kamar itu menuruti perkataan Jaehyun. Ten sudah melepas sandal kamarnya dan berbaring menghadap Yuta, yang masih duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu, ada apa?"

Yuta menoleh, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita tidur!"

Ten menatap Yuta yang buru-buru berbaring menghadapkan punggung padanya. Ia mengangkat alis curiga, namun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. "Baiklah, aku matikan lampunya, ya."

Dan lampu nakas yang memisahkan ranjang mereka pun padam. Begitu juga dengan lampu ruangan. Kini kamar mereka sunyi dan gelap. Hanya ada suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar—kecuali dengkuran Johnny yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang 'halus'.

Yuta membalikkan badan, menatap Ten yang tampak lelap dalam tidurnya. Manik coklat madu itu lantas bergerak gelisah, memastikan bahwa empat teman sekamarnya yang lain pun sudah benar-benar pulas. Hingga akhirnya, lelaki berwajah manis itu turun dari ranjangnya perlahan. Langkahnya mengendap-endap menuju pintu kamar.

Ia harus mencari tahu sesuatu, dan teman-teman barunya ini tidak boleh terlibat. Karena Yuta akan melanggar dua peraturan sekolah. Pertama, berkeliaran di luar kamar pada jam malam, dan kedua, memasuki area terlarang di perpustakaan.

Ia harus mencari tahu mantra untuk melepaskan kutukan yang mengekang ibunya sejak dua tahun lalu. Dan Yuta yakin ia bisa menemukan itu di perpustakaan.

Keluar dari kamar, Yuta mengeratkan hoodie hitamnya, menurunkan tudung hoodie tersebut hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia juga mengantongi tongkat di dalam saku jaket untuk berjaga-jaga, walau mantra yang ia hapal dan berhasil dilakukan masih amat terbatas. Di tiap langkahnya menyusuri lorong menuju perpustakaan itu, Yuta selalu menengok ke belakang, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang memergokinya keluyuran tengah malam.

Dan untungnya, Yuta berhasil mencapai perpustakaan yang nampak gelap itu dengan selamat. Tidak ada yang memergokinya walau tadi ia sempat hampir ketahuan oleh penjaga asrama yang tengah mengecek keadaan.

Baru saja Yuta hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju area terlarang perpustakaan, mendadak sebuah tongkat mengacung di depan wajahnya, dengan pendar keperakan terang di ujung tongkat membuat Yuta dibutakan sesaat oleh cahaya tersebut.

Dan Yuta merasakan jantungnya seolah jatuh ke kaki, ketika mendapati orang yang mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya itu adalah Lee Taeyong.

Sementara Taeyong sendiri sudah menampilkan seringai licik. "Wah wah, lihat siapa yang melanggar peraturan di hari pertama bersekolah, eh? Datang ke perpustakaan malam-malam begini?"

Yuta berusaha mengendalikan rasa panik dan takutnya dengan membuang satu napas kasar. "Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu." Tangannya menepis tongkat milik Taeyong perlahan, lantas membalas tatapannya tajam.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut mendapati perlawanan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Mata elangnya menilik iris coklat madu itu tajam, dan seketika menemukan perasaan familiar dari sana.

Pemilik iris coklat madu itu, adalah seseorang yang bertemu mata dengannya di hall tadi. Si Gryffindor yang sok berani.

Taeyong melebarkan seringainya. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. "Kupikir di Gryffindor semua orang patuh terhadap peraturan? Atau kau memang sudah terbiasa berbuat seperti ini?"

Yuta sedikit terhenyak. Tahu darimana orang itu bahwa Yuta merupakan bagian dari Gryffindor ketika ia tidak mengenakan jubahnya?

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya.

"Oh jelas, ini akan menjadi urusanku," ujar Taeyong penuh percaya diri. "Apa yang kaupikir Profesor Jung akan lakukan, ketika mendapati laporan bahwa salahsatu anak didiknya yang masih hijau ini berani melanggar aturan, hm?"

"Dan sudah kukatakan, aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Memangnya kau dapat izin dari mana untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan tengah malam begini?"

Tawa meremehkan terdengar. "Percayalah, sekalipun Profesor Choi mengetahui apa yang kulakukan ini, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap bebas dari hukuman." Taeyong mendongakkan dagunya angkuh sebelum melanjutkan, "dia ada di pihakku."

Ah, Yuta baru ingat. Ia tengah berhadapan dengan anak dari penyumbang terbesar sekolah penyihir Howarts. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani melayangkan sanksi pada pemuda itu.

Keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan Yuta. Ia tentu saja akan diberi hukuman karena telah melanggar peraturan bahkan sebelum menginjak hari pertama sekolah. Jelas, hal ini akan berdampak buruk pada reputasinya.

Sial, ia memang tidak memikirkan matang-matang rencana untuk menyelinap ke area terlarang perpustakaan. Jelas ini semua salahnya dari awal. Dan sekarang, ia harus berhadapan dengan seseorang dari Slytherin, terlebih orang tersebut adalah Lee Taeyong.

Apes kuadrat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan—"

Ucapan Taeyong terhenti ketika suara langkah sepatu terdengar menggema dari lorong. Secara impulsif, pemuda itu menarik Yuta untuk bersembunyi di celah antara dua rak besar. Tubuhnya menghimpit Yuta dengan sebelah tangan membekap mulut pemuda manis itu.

"Ssshh…" desis Taeyong pelan.

Jantung Yuta kini berdebar kencang hingga nyaris lompat keluar dari rongganya. Wajah Taeyong hanya berjarak kurang dari lima belas senti darinya. Napas lelaki itu bahkan terasa di wajah Yuta.

Dan tanpa sadar, Yuta menahan napas.

Seakan keadaan belum cukup kacau—bagi Yuta—Taeyong malah makin mendempetkan tubuh mereka ketika langkah sepatu itu semakin mendekat dan cahaya kekuningan dari lentera perlahan terlihat di pintu perpustakaan.

Sosok pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun pun tampak di pintu perpustakaan. Dengan lampu lentera di tangan kanan, dan jubah hitam panjang yang mencapai mata kaki. Kang Hodong rupanya, sang penjaga sekolah.

"Hoaaaahh…" Kang Hodong menguap lebar. Taeyong yang mengamati dari balik celah rak mengernyitkan dahinya jijik. _Iyuh_ , pasti sangat bau.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang di sini, sudah malam juga." Tanpa memeriksa ke dalam, penjaga sekolah itu kembali berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan. Mulutnya kembali menguap.

Seiring dengan suara langkah yang kian menjauh, Taeyong menghela napas lega. Ia kini memusatkan atensi pada pemuda yang masih ia himpit pada dinding. Melihat kedua mata coklat yang terbelalak itu, Taeyong terkekeh pelan.

"Masih amatiran begini, sudah coba-coba melanggar peraturan." Taeyong akhirnya melepaskan Yuta, mundur selangkah untuk memberi jarak.

Dan Yuta baru dapat bernapas kembali setelah itu. Ia meraup oksigen banyak-banyak dengan wajah memerah. Sialan sekali Lee Taeyong itu, sudah dengan kurang ajar membekapnya tanpa izin, sekarang malah ditambah dengan mengejek.

"Apapun tujuanmu ke sini aku tidak peduli, tapi berpikirlah dulu sebelum bertindak. Tipikal Gryffindor sekali, hanya mengandalkan keberanian tanpa otak."

Melemparkan tatapan dinginnya pada Yuta untuk terakhir kali, Taeyong berbalik. Yuta terus memerhatikan punggungnya dengan tatapan galak hingga lelaki itu berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Oh, dan jangan khawatir. Aku memang sangat gatal untuk melaporkanmu pada Profesor Jung, tapi dipikir-pikir malah akan merepotkan. Kuharap kita bisa lebih sering bertemu lagi setelah ini." Taeyong menolehkan kepala, menampilkan senyum miring pada Yuta. "Annyeong~"

Kemudian laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi.

Yuta tidak sempat melempar sepatunya.

Dan malam itu berakhir tanpa Yuta mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan. Ia kembali ke kamar dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati. Mood-nya sudah terlanjur buruk. Kenapa juga dia harus bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong pada hari pertamanya di Hogwarts.

' _Kuharap kita bisa lebih sering bertemu lagi'_ , katanya? Oh, jangan khawatir. Yuta pastikan saat hari itu datang ia akan mengubah penghuni asrama Slytherin itu menjadi kodok.

.

.

Sementara itu, si objek kekesalan Yuta tengah berbaring di atas ranjang, seraya memainkan sebuah dompet dengan membuatnya melayang-layang di udara. Pemuda itu menggunakan mantra _Wingardium Leviosa*_ yang sudah ia kuasai sebelum masuk sekolah.

Seringai terpampang di bibir pemuda itu. Matanya terarah pada kartu pengenal yang tampak di dompet tersebut, sambil sebelah tangan menggoyang-goyangkan tongkatnya ringan. "Hmm… Nakamoto Yuta, ya? Menarik juga."

Ya, itu dompet milik Yuta. Jangan salahkan tangan usil Taeyong yang diam-diam mengambil benda berwarna coklat itu dari saku jaketnya di perpustakaan tadi.

Sepertinya keinginan Yuta untuk merubah Lee Taeyong menjadi kodok tidak akan terwujud semudah itu, eh?

.

.

TBC

.

* _Wingardium Leviosa_ : Mantra untuk membuat benda melayang. Muncul dan digunakan di Harry Poter and the Sorcerer's Stone

*First Year : 15 years old, jadi si murid-murid baru ini umurnya udah sekitar 15 tahun yaa dan mereka sekolah di Hogwarts selama empat tahun. terus mantra-mantra yang dasar sama gampang kebanyakan udah mereka kuasain, jadi dimodifikasi sedikit dari aslinya ^^

Bikin apa ya saya ini, padahal besok UAS wkwkwk

Dari dulu emang pengen buat FF Hogwarts!AU sih, dan baru kesampean sekarang dengan otp kesukaan dari NCT, hohoho. Penganut Uke!Yuta juga sih saya, kecuali untuk Yuten :v

BTW ceritanya Hogwarts ada di Korea deh ya, saya ga tau lagi gimana deskripsiin detail tempat sama suasananya, apalagi pembendaharaan kata saya juga terbatas :(

Tadinya pengen masukin si cabe Thailand ke Slytherin, tapi nanti ga temenan sama Yuta dong wkwkwk. Harusnya si tengil Yuta juga di Slytherin sih, dan Taeyong itu Hufflepuff dari karakter off-stage nya, tapi yaa demi kepentingan cerita gini aja ya ehehe. Member lain juga bakal ada kok, saya juga udah nyiapin pihak ketiganya hohohohoho.

Dan tolong, cegah saya untuk menistakan Jyani lebih jauh lagi :"

Yup, sampai segini dulu chapter satunyaa, mind to RnR? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Under the Spell**

A HarryPotter!AU with Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta as main casts

Rating : T (for now)

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot

Some details might not described in this fic, I highly recommend you to watch or read Harry Potter series first ^^

.

.

"Yuta, ayo! Ini sudah terlambat!"

Nakamoto Yuta, untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas. Ia sudah tampil rapi dengan seragam dan jubah merahnya sejak tadi, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya mondar-mandir berkeliling kamar hingga memakan waktu tiga puluh menit.

Dompetnya hilang! Segala identitas dan berkas penting lainnya ia simpan di situ, pula.

Mama, Yuta ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Ten mengembuskan napas kasar melihat Yuta yang tidak menggubris ucapannya. "Kau pasti menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat, kita cari lagi nanti setelah jam sekolah usai."

Melihat jarum jam yang sudah mendekati pukul delapan tepat—yang artinya kelas pertama akan dimulai lima menit lagi—mau tak mau Yuta menyerah. Ia mengambil buku catatannya dari atas meja dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Johnny, Kun dan Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu pergi, sementara Ten bersikeras untuk menunggu Yuta, padahal Yuta sendiri tak masalah kalau Ten ingin pergi duluan.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Ayo pergi, Ten."

Ten menepuk punggung Yuta prihatin. "Nanti akan kubantu kau mencarinya."

Dan mulai detik ini Nakamoto Yuta mendeklarasikan Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul sebagai sahabatnya.

"Tapi sebagai imbalannya, temani aku ke _diagon alley*_ dan traktir aku makanan."

Baiklah, lupakan yang tadi. Yuta tidak punya sahabat di sekolah ini.

Yuta mendelik ke arah Ten dengan tatapan seolah dikhianati. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, terima kasih."

Berakhir dengan Ten yang berusaha menyamakan langkah Yuta sambil menahan tawa. "Yak, aku hanya bercanda!"

.

.

"Saya harap tidak ada yang main-main di kelas Transfigurasi ini." Wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas sebelum melanjutkan. "Transfigurasi merupakan ilmu sihir yang berbahaya, lengah sedikit maka kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi di kelas ini."

Murid-murid Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor yang menempati kelas yang sama saat ini duduk dengan tegang di kursi masing-masing. Semuanya menatap Profesor Kahi—pengajar untuk kelas transfigurasi—dengan serius, tidak berani untuk mengalihkan pandangan barang sedetik pun.

Mereka sudah mendengar dari kakak kelas bahwa professor yang mengajar di kelas ini sangat galak. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka bahwa beliau akan _semenyeramkan_ ini.

"Saya yakin kalian semua sudah menguasai ilmu transfigurasi dasar, karena itu saya akan mulai dari level yang agak sulit." Profesor Kahi berhenti di dekat mejanya, mengeluarkan tongkat eboni dari dalam jubah. "Kita akan melakukan transfigurasi benda ke makhluk hidup. Saya akan beri waktu lima menit untuk kalian mencari partner praktikum ini."

Yuta menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Ten yang duduk di sampingnya, dan seketika ia menghela napas kecewa. Lelaki Thailand itu sudah di-booking oleh Kun yang tengah meremas pundak Ten dari bangku belakang. Sementara Johnny? Entahlah, dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki manis dari Hufflepuff. Lupakan Jaehyun, ia duduk di paling depan barisan dan kelihatannya sudah mempunyai _partner_.

Mendadak, Yuta merasakan bangku kosong di sebelahnya bergeser dan diduduki oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh, kemudian mendapati satu senyum lembut dilayangkan padanya.

"Maaf, aku belum punya pasangan. Kau tidak keberatan berpasangan denganku 'kan?"

Yuta mengerjap sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian, "A-ah, baiklah…" ucapnya sedikit gugup. Lelaki yang menduduki bangku sebelahnya ini begitu tampan sampai membuat Yuta termangu sesaat.

Dan lelaki itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Dong Winwin."

Menyambut uluran tangan itu, Yuta tersenyum. "Nakamoto Yuta. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Winwin-ssi."

Kini giliran Winwin yang termangu melihat senyum Yuta. Demi apa, itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat selain milik ibunya.

Selepas tautan tangan mereka terlepas, Winwin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ah, kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup begini. "Mmm… Kuharap materi transfigurasi ini tidak sulit ya, Yuta-ssi," ucap Winwin sedikit canggung.

"Hah, aku tidak percaya diri kalau soal transfigurasi, tapi semoga saja begitu." Yuta meringis seraya menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Yuta saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Winwin!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Winwin merasa tersihir oleh senyum itu. Ah, apa mungkin di balik senyum itu ada mantranya?

"Baiklah. Saya rasa kalian semua sudah mendapat partner masing-masing." Profesor Kahi dari mejanya kembali membuka suara. "Saya akan mendemonstrasikan langkah-langkah untuk transfigurasi benda ke hewan. Harap perhatikan baik-baik, karena ini membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh. Setelah itu, silakan kalian coba dengan diawasi oleh partner masing-masing."

Profesor Kahi bilang begitu, tetapi Winwin masih tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada si Nakamoto di sampingnya ini. Beruntung saja mereka duduk di barisan agak belakang, semoga Profesor Kahi tidak memergokinya.

"Dan untuk Hufflepuff di barisan keempat dari depan saya, tolong perhatikan jika anda tidak ingin keluar dari kelas ini sebelum waktunya."

Sayang, harapan Winwin rupanya tidak terkabul.

.

.

Kelas transfigurasi untuk murid pertama itu berakhir dengan ricuh. Entah bagaimana ceritanya seorang murid bisa sampai mengubah pena menjadi seekor sapi, dan akhirnya seisi kelas langsung heboh—seingat Yuta, nama murid pembuat kekacauan itu adalah Ong Sungwoo, dari Gryffindor. Yang lain juga terlihat antusias ketika mantra transfigurasi mereka berhasil. Salah satu contohnya yaitu Ten. Ia berhasil mengubah apel milik Kun menjadi seekor hamster yang imut, tapi segera diprotes oleh si pemilik apel.

"Ya ampun, Ten! Apel itu susah payah aku dapatkan dari pohon belakang asrama! Kita 'kan sudah sepakat untuk memakai kertas saja!" begitu kata Kun. Dan Ten hanya tertawa senang sambil mengelus hamster hasil transfigurasinya.

Yuta jadi berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Ten itu seorang Slytherin yang tersesat di Gryffindor.

"Singkirkan makhluk menjijikan itu jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Aku juga jijik, tahu! Harusnya 'kan kelinci yang keluar, bukan kecoak!"

Yah, itu salah satu bentuk kehebohan lainnya.

Yuta beralih menatap mejanya. Berbeda dengan murid malang yang tadi berteriak jijik, Yuta berhasil mengubah sapu tangannya menjadi seekor kelinci putih manis. Kelinci tersebut masih terdiam anggun di atas meja, menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang lucu.

Kemudian terdengar suara kekehan dari Winwin di sampingnya. "Tidak tega mengubahnya kembali menjadi sapu tangan, ya?"

Yuta menghela napas. "Begitulah." Lantas ia mengernyitkan dahi, mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar Winwin dan meja mereka. "Kalau kau? Burung pipitnya ke mana?"

Winwin mengendikkan bahu. "Sepertinya sudah terbang ke luar tadi sejak Sungwoo tiba-tiba memunculkan sapi. Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Asalnya cuma kertas kosong, kok."

Dan Yuta tertawa. Iya, Winwin memutuskan untuk mengubah kertas yang dirobeknya dari buku catatan menjadi burung. Berhasil sih, dan burungnya indah sekali. Tapi sekarang sudah terbang entah ke mana.

Kemudian suara tepukan keras terdengar. Semua murid mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke depan, dan di sana sudah berdiri Profesor Kahi yang tampak kesal, tapi antara menahan tawa juga.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa kalian bisa memunculkan hal-hal aneh dari materi sederhana yang aku ajarkan. Untuk ke depannya, tolong lebih berkonsentrasi lagi, jangan sampai hal begini terulang."

Tentu saja, profersor Kahi mana tahu bahwa salah satu muridnya akan terpikir untuk mengubah pena menjadi sapi dewasa besar di dalam kelas. Belum lagi yang transfigurasinya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan dan malah memunculkan hewan-hewan aneh.

"Baiklah, kelas selesai sampai di sini. Bereskan kekacauan ini sebelum kalian keluar dari kelas," seiring dengan itu Profesor Kahi berjalan ke luar dari kelas.

Murid-murid di kelas kembali heboh, berusaha mengembalikan kelas seperti sedia kala. Yuta sendiri sudah mengembalikan kelinci putihnya menjadi sapu tangan, walau dengan berat hati. Lelaki kelahiran Osaka itu sudah bersiap keluar dengan menenteng buku, sebelum Winwin mencegah dengan menggapai pergelangan tangannya.

Yuta menoleh, dan Winwin tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin aku berikan," ucapnya.

"Oh, apa itu, Winwin-ah?" tanya Yuta penasaran.

Winwin tidak menjawab. Ia merobek satu helai kertas lagi dari buku catatannya. Merapal mantra dengan suara pelan sambil mengayunkan tongkat, kemudian kertas tersebut berubah menjadi setangkai mawar ungu.

Tangan Winwin meraih bunga itu, lalu menyodorkannya pada Yuta yang masih terdiam kebingungan. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Untukmu, kumohon terimalah."

Yuta sedikit membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. "E-eh?" dan tak pelak wajahnya sedikit memerah. Meski begitu ia tetap menerima bunga dari Winwin. "Mmm… Terima kasih?"

Winwin hanya mengelus surai Yuta lembut, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera meninggalkan kelas, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Dan Yuta masih terbengong dengan sebatang bunga di tangan kanannya, sampai panggilan Ten dan Kun dari belakang kelas membuatnya terkejut, seketika menyadari bahwa seekor hamster coklat tengah berlari mengitari kakinya. Bunga mawar itu pun ia simpan di balik jubah, urung untuk dipikirkan lebih jauh lagi.

Yuta mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa bunga mawar ungu berarti _cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

.

.

"Jadi burung hantu abu-abu itu milikmu? Tadi pagi dia hampir terjatuh di sangkarnya sendiri."

Ten mengatakan itu dengan nada geli, membuat Yuta mendengus. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuruni tangga setelah menyelesaikan kelas astronomi di menara utara. Kelas itu benar-benar membosankan, omong-omong. Yuta harus menepuk pipinya berkali-kali agar tetap terjaga, dan Profesor Sooman—yang seharusnya sudah pensiun dan mengurus cucu-cucunya di rumah—sama sekali tidak membantu dengan cara mengajarnya, yang seolah sedang menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa burung hantu milikku bisa seceroboh itu, belum lagi ia benar-benar terlihat dungu 'kan?" ujar Yuta sambil memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam jubah. Ah, ia baru ingat ada bunga pemberian Winwin di sana.

"Kurasa tidak lebih dungu dari milik Johnny," Ten tertawa pelan. "Siapa namanya? Burung hantu itu?"

Yuta menoleh ke arah Ten, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Namanya Pororo!" ucapnya bangga.

Ten langsung menampakkan wajah datar. Kontras dengan Yuta yang masih menatapnya dengan binar bahagia imut dan efek bling-bling yang seolah memancar dari tubuhnya.

' _Lelaki ini dengan bangganya menamai burung hantu dengan nama Pororo?_ ' batin Ten tidak habis pikir. Jelas, nama burung hantu miliknya jauh lebih elit. 'Nomnom' nama yang bagus 'kan?

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah mencapai ujung tangga. Di sana, mereka berpapasan dengan murid-murid Slytherin yang baru saja menyelesaikan kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Dan Yuta melihat Lee Taeyong, tengah bercanda dengan dua orang berperawakan tinggi di sisinya. Yuta ingat salah satu dari mereka bernama Lucas, yang terkenal akan ketampanannya, sedangkan untuk lelaki di sisi kiri Taeyong… Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Namjoon, si jenius yang urung ditempatkan di Ravenclaw karena permintaannya sendiri.

Masa bodoh, mood Yuta langsung anjlok melihat Lee Taeyong yang bahkan dari cara berjalannya saja terlihat angkuh. Ia menarik tangan Ten dan menundukkan wajahnya, hendak berbalik arah agar tidak perlu berselisih jalan dengan pemuda Lee itu.

"Oi, kau yang di sana! Nakamoto Yuta!"

Tapi terlambat. Umpatan-umpatan kasar sudah tertahan di ujung lidah Yuta, siap untuk disemburkan pada Lee Taeyong yang dengan kurang ajar memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap plus suara keras membuat seluruh perhatian terarah padanya. Yuta yakin, ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar Taeyong dan langsung pergi dari situ juga tidak ada gunanya.

Dan persetan, tahu dari mana orang itu nama lengkap Yuta?

Yuta terdiam di tempatnya, perlahan mendongakkan kepala dan mengabaikan Ten yang sudah melayangkan pandangan bingung sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dan lihat.

Ayolah, tadi jelas-jelas Lee Taeyong _yang itu_ memanggil Yuta dengan nama lengkapnya. Apa hubungan antara dua murid berbeda asrama itu? Dan lagi, bukannya Yuta sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal Lee Taeyong?

Sementara itu, Taeyong menyunggingan senyum khasnya—senyum miring yang mendadak menjadi pemandangan yang paling dibenci oleh Yuta. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari kedua temannya dan orang-orang di sekitar, dan berjalan mendekati Yuta dengan tangan merogoh saku jubahnya.

Tepat di hadapan Yuta yang masih terdiam, Taeyong merendahkan tubuh, menempatkan mulutnya ke dekat telinga Yuta sambil memperlihatkan suatu benda dari dalam jubah.

Demi hantu penjaga Gryffindor, itu adalah dompet yang Yuta cari ke mana-mana hingga frustrasi.

Mata Yuta membelalak kaget, dan Taeyong tersenyum puas. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu ini pada orang-orang. Ternyata… Ayahmu seorang _muggle_ , eh? Darah lumpur?"

Tubuh Yuta membeku. Bahkan ketika Lee Taeyong menyelipkan dompet tersebut ke dalam jubah Yuta, ia masih terdiam. Hatinya terasa nyeri, seketika kepingan memori di mana ayahnya yang seorang _muggle_ diburu oleh death-eater, dan ibunya yang berusaha melindungi sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri kembali berkelebat dalam benak Yuta. Ingatan yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam karena selalu memunculkan mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya.

Taeyong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yuta, ingin melihat reaksi dari si pemilik marga Nakamoto. Namun, apa yang ia lihat malah membuatnya tertegun.

Karena di hadapannya, Nakamoto Yuta berdiri dengan ekspresi terluka dan mata yang berkabut digenangi air mata yang nyaris tumpah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Taeyong merasakan sesak di dada akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Kesan pertamaku padamu memanglah buruk, Lee Taeyong-ssi," ujar Yuta pelan dengan nada bergetar. "Tapi aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau serendah itu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yuta berlari pergi dengan Ten yang mengejarnya khawatir, memanggil nama pemuda itu berkali-kali. Taeyong sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dengan pandangan kosong, mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitar yang menatapnya penasaran.

Untungnya, Kim Namjoon yang paham akan situasi langsung berusaha menetralisir keadaan. "Apa yang kalian lihat, heh?! Urusi urusan kalian masing-masing!"

Suara yang sarat akan ketegasan dari Namjoon efektif membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya memerhatikan mereka kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Namjoon melirik Lucas, bertanya apa gerangan yang terjadi lewat tatapan matanya. Lucas mengendikkan bahu, ia mendekati Taeyong dengan hati-hati, Namjoon pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Taeyong-ah, kita kembali ke asrama sebelum makan malam, dan aku siap mendengarkan kalau kau ingin bercerita apapun." Namjoon menepuk bahu Taeyong pelan. Lucas mengangguk-angguk mengamini perkataan Namjoon.

Taeyong masih terdiam. Ia benar-benar melihat bagaimana tadi Yuta melayangkan pandangan terluka sekaligus penuh kebencian padanya. Biasanya, Taeyong senang mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari orang-orang yang ia hina, tapi entah kenapa melihat ekspresi Yuta tadi membuat hatinya seakan diremas. Perasaan yang sungguh asing bagi Taeyong, dan ia benci itu.

Kenapa juga seseorang yang dialiri darah lumpur, yang baru ia kenal selama satu hari, dapat membuat Taeyong merasakan hal serumit ini? Ya, Taeyong mendapatkan reaksi yang ia inginkan dari pemuda itu, tapi kenapa hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang?

Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, membuat poni lelaki itu turun menutupi matanya. Ia berbalik, meremas buku pelajaran di tangannya seraya melangkah gusar.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama," ucapnya datar, menatap Namjoon dan Lucas sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi.

Namjoon dan Lucas yang menyadari aura negatif di sekitar Taeyong hanya mampu mengikuti tanpa berkata apapun, walau mereka sempat bertukar pandang sebelum itu.

.

.

"Yuta, ayolah… Kita kembali ke kamar, oke? Sebentar lagi juga waktu makan malam, kita harus cepat untuk mendapatkan tempat strategis."

Ten berkata dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia terus membuntuti Yuta hingga kini mereka tiba di toilet. Yuta masih tidak menyuarakan sepatah kata pun, sementara tangannya sejak tadi sibuk mengusap mata yang memerah dan menampung air mata yang siap turun kapan saja.

Keran dari wastafel dibuka, mengalirkan air yang segera digunakan Yuta untuk membasuh wajah. Yuta mengamati refleksi dirinya di cermin, kemudian berbalik untuk berbicara pada Ten. Senyum yang tampak dipaksakan tercipta di wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku masih akan di sini sebentar lagi, kau kembalilah ke kamar duluan, Ten."

Ten hendak membantah, tapi kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan tertelan begitu saja melihat sorot mata Yuta yang memohon pengertian darinya secara tersirat. Dan walaupun sangat bertentangan dengan kehendak Ten untuk menemani Yuta, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Ten berujar sambil mengusap pundak Yuta, dengan maksud ingin menenangkan. "Kau tidak harus cerita padaku, tapi aku akan berada di sampingmu kalau kau butuh."

Yuta tersenyum tulus mendengar perkataan Ten. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menatap Ten hingga lelaki itu keluar dari toilet. Saat itulah Yuta mendekam dirinya di dalam salah satu bilik, menangis tanpa suara tanpa ia tahan lagi.

Yuta tahu bahwa dirinya memang seorang _mud-blood_ , darah lumpur. Sang ibu merupakan penyihir dengan kedua orang tua muggle tanpa kemampuan sihir apapun. Begitu pula dengan ayahnya, seorang muggle yang jatuh cinta dan memilih untuk mengambil segala resiko untuk menikahi ibunya dan memiliki Yuta.

Dan ketika mereka yang disebut sebagai death-eater datang untuk merenggut nyawa ayahnya, Yuta tak bisa melupakan itu. Terlalu jelas dan menyakitkan seperti luka menganga yang ditaburi garam. Ia juga ingat bagaimana ibu yang amat ia sayangi berakhir dengan kutukan bersarang dalam tubuhnya, hingga saat ini. Tidak sadarkan diri entah sampai kapan, membuat Yuta terpaksa tinggal di rumah paman yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka dan melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang, mengajarkan ilmu-ilmu sihir dasar dengan penuh kesabaran.

Saat Yuta perlahan mampu mengatasi kesedihan itu dan meraih secercah kebahagiaan, kenapa Lee Taeyong muncul dan dengan tanpa perasaan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu?

Di dalam bilik toilet yang sepi itu, Yuta terus mengeluarkan kepedihannya tanpa suara. Tidak peduli walau hari makin malam dan keadaan semakin mencekam.

.

.

Di aula besar, seluruh murid dari keempat asrama Hogwarts serta para staf sudah berkumpul untuk menikmati makan malam. Suasana ramai namun tetap terkendali, dengan beberapa murid yang mengambil hidangan di atas meja dengan rakus. Semua terlihat begitu menikmati makan malam yang disediakan, namun di ujung meja Gryffindor, Ten bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Makanan di piring bahkan belum tersentuh sama sekali, sementara Johnny di sampingnya sudah melahap piring ketigae.

Jaehyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ten menyadari kegusaran lelaki itu. "Ada apa? Kenapa tidak makan?"

Ten mendecak, mendorong piring di hadapannya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa duduk tenang dan makan, Yuta belum kembali sejak tadi, Jaehyun-ah."

Perkataan Ten membuat perhatian Kun dan Johnny teralih. Kun, yang tempat duduknya di sebelah kanan Jaehyun membuka suara. "Benar juga. Kaubilang tadi dia ada sedikit urusan di toilet. Mungkin terkena diare atau buang air besarnya tidak lancar?"

Jaehyun menggeplak kepala Kun dengan sendok, keras. "Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu di tengah waktu makan, bodoh! Lagipula mau dia terkena penyakit apapun, tidak muncul hingga jam segini memang mencurigakan. Bisa saja terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Johnny mengangguk, meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. "Kupikir juga begitu. Ten, cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita cari Yuta, bersama-sama."

Mau tak mau Ten meraih kembali piringnya dan melahap daging panggang miliknya tanpa semangat. Ia benar-benar khawatir soal keadaan Yuta sekarang. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu sedih dan syok selepas Taeyong membisikkan sesuatu padanya, yang membuat darah Ten ikut mendidih walau tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan penghuni asrama Slytherin itu. Ten hanya takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yuta, dan tidak ada orang di sampingnya yang bisa menolong.

Baru dua suap yang masuk ke kerongkongan Ten, mendadak si penjaga sekolah Kang Hodong memasuki aula dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat yang tak berhenti mengucur di dahi, membuat perhatian seluruh murid dan pengajar terpusat padanya.

"Profesor Park Jungsoo! Seluruh murid harus segera diamankan! Ada _Troll*_ di koridor lantai tiga dan akan sangat sulit untuk menangkapnya!"

Seketika aula langsung ramai oleh teriakan panik dari para murid. Para pengajar pun terlihat terkejut dan segera bangkit dari kursi mereka, menunggu sang pemimpin sekolah mengeluarkan titahnya.

Profesor Park Jungsoo, selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts sendiri terlihat menimbang keputusan yang tepat, sebelum mengetukkan palu ke mejanya berkali-kali, berusaha mengendalikan situasi. "Semuanya diam!"

Para murid pun terdiam, walau dengan raut ketakutan masih tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. Di ujung meja Gryffindor, penghuni kamar dua puluh tujuh tidak bisa tenang, terutama Ten. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa _Yuta terakhir kali ia lihat di toilet lantai tiga_.

"Semua murid segera kembali ke asrama dipimpin oleh prefek* masing-masing, dalam satu barisan! Pastikan tidak ada yang terpisah seorang pun! Dan jangan berani-beraninya keluar tanpa ada instruksi langsung dariku!"

Profesor Park pun beranjak dari kursinya diikuti oleh beberapa pengajar dan penjaga sekolah. Prefek dari tiap asrama memberi komando dari depan meja, mengumpulkan tiap anggota asrama sambil berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Ten sungguh ingin menangis. Jaehyun sendiri sudah pergi menemui Profesor Jung untuk melaporkan bahwa Yuta belum kembali sejak tadi, sementara Johnny dan Kun masih berusaha berpikir jernih dan mencari cara untuk bisa menemukan Yuta, sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Dan di antara kekacauan itu, Lee Taeyong juga menyadari bahwa Nakamoto Yuta tidak bisa ia temukan sosoknya di aula besar ini. Ia bahkan sudah meneliti murid yang menempati meja Gryffindor satu persatu, dan hasilnya nihil. Pemilik iris coklat madu itu tidak dapat ia temukan.

Dan perasaan gelisah, serta rasa takut kehilangan muncul menjalari hati Taeyong, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Taeyong mendapati kedua tangannya berkeringat dan jantungnya berdebar menggila memikirkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi pada Yuta.

"SIAL!" teriak Taeyong frustrasi, secepat kilat meninggalkan barisan Slytherin yang sudah dibentuk oleh sang ketua asrama. Lucas dan Namjoon yang berada di dekat pemuda itu lantas terkejut, berusaha mencegah Taeyong yang terlihat kalap.

"Lee Taeyong, apa yang kaulakukan?! Kembali ke sini! LEE TAEYONG!"

Teriakan Namjoon—dan penghuni asrama Slytherin lainnya—tidak digubris oleh Taeyong, ia berlari keluar dari aula tanpa peduli apapun lagi.

.

.

Yuta merasakan kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Entah sudah berapa lama ia diam di toilet—ah, mungkin ia juga sudah melewati jam makan malam.

Mengusap matanya yang sembab dengan punggung tangan, Yuta menggeser slot kunci dari bilik yang ditempatinya dan berjalan keluar.

Dan tepat di hadapannya, berdiri sesosok raksasa besar berwarna kehijauan dan memegang tongkat pemukul besar di tangan kiri.

"A-a…"

Tubuh Yuta bergetar hebat. Ia mundur perlahan, tangan lemasnya mencoba meraih tongkat sihir dari dalam jubah, yang segera ia acungkan dengan posisi defensif.

"GRAAAGH!"

 _Troll_ kelabu itu mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Yuta, untungnya gerak refleks pemuda itu cukup bagus, dan ia berhasil menghindar walau dengan tubuh yang lemas seperti jeli. Biarpun begitu, Yuta tersungkur di lantai, tongkat pemukul _troll_ mengenai langit-langit toilet dan menyebabkan strukturnya runtuh menjatuhi lantai toilet.

Saat itulah Yuta menyadari, bahwa tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari tangan dan tertimpa oleh reruntuhan langit-langit. Kepanikan segera menguasai pikiran pemuda itu, walau ia masih mencoba berpikir jernih dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk menghindar dari serangan _troll_ itu.

 _Troll_ itu kembali menggeram seraya mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi. Yuta yang tidak siaga terhempas kuat, punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding keras sekali.

Yuta merintih kesakitan, dirasakan pandangannya memburam. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup bangkit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan seperti ada darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Samar-samar, di balik badan Troll yang hendak menyerangnya lagi, Yuta dapat melihat sesosok lelaki berlari ke arahnya dengan panik. Dasi dan jubah itu… Warna hijau? Slytherin? Entahlah.

"NAKAMOTO YUTA!" adalah suara terakhir yang dapat Yuta dengar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

TBC

.

*Diagon Alley = sebuah jalan raya fiksi. Jalan ini merupakan akses menuju dunia sihir yang juga merupakan sebuah pusat ekonomi, namun tersembunyi bagi Muggle. Meskipun demikian, Muggle bisa diperbolehkan mengakses jalan ini unutuk kepentingan menemani anaknya yang berdarah campuran. Jika penyihir membutuhkan sesuatu, kemungkinan besar barang tersebut bisa ditemukan di Diagon Alley.

*Troll = makhluk raksasa yang memiliki tingkat inteligensi amat rendah dengan tinggi hampir 4 meter. Biasanya dikurung di bawah tanah. Sering terlihat membawa tongkat pemukul ke mana-mana. Warnanya keabuan, memiliki sifat agresif, ganas dan kelakuannya tidak dapat diprediksi. Memiliki kekuatan luar biasa dibandingkan dengan makhluk magis lainnya.

*Prefek = Ketua asrama.

.

Pojok balas review :

 **Sweatpanda** : Halooo! Akhirnya nemu Taeyu shipper lagi :" Aku bahagia kamu bahagia hehe. Dan disini aku buat Taeyong lebih kejam lagi dan Yuta lebih menderita lagi, maafkan akuuu wkwkwk. Karmanya udah dapet tuh kayaknya, si Taeyong jadi ga bisa ngilangin Yuta dari pikirannya hohoho. Siaap, pasti bakal aku lanjutin kook soalnya aku sendiri seneng nulisnyaa, selamat membaca chapter dua inii. Makasih review manisnya yaaa, salam kenal jugaa~ salam Taeyu!

 **Woozigzag** : Hmm, aku juga seringnya nemu kapal2 itu siih, tapi aku cuma bisa bayangin Yuta sebagai seme kalo dia dipair sama Ten huweee. Iya sih dia sekarang jadi sang namja gitu ya, tapi masih tetep mengeluarkan aura uke (?). Dan kalo buat fic aku emang pengen bener2 nekenin tiway itu maskulin dan manly banget hehe, dan untungnya feel-nya dapet ya, aku senang sekali :" Waduh, padahal aku sama sekali ga pede soal diksi karena emang pembendaharaan kata aku sedikit, makasih banyak yaaaa~ silakan nikmati chapter 2 ini dan aku tunggu review nya lagi yaa hoho XD

 **Khasabat04** : Memang susah dicari, makanya aku bikin buat menghilangkan kehausan akan couple ini :( hehe, makasih udah review yaa~

 **Yayangtaeyu** : wadooo username nya saya suka! Ini udah lanjut niiih, semoga masih seru dan menarik yaa, makasih udah review hehe *bow

A/N : Kalau ngikutin Harpot, pasti familiar sama adegan troll di toilet itu wkwkwk. Chapt depan aku bakal munculin otp baru nih, yang jelas si uke-nya belom muncul di sini. Ada yang bisa nebak? XD

Review sangat ditunggu~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Under the Spell**

A Hogwarts!AU with Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta as main casts

Rating : T (for now)

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot

Some details might not described in this fic, I highly recommend you to watch or read Harry Potter series first ^^

.

.

"NAKAMOTO YUTA!"

Lee Taeyong sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan napasnya yang tidak beraturan karena berlari dari aula lantai dasar ke koridor lantai tiga tanpa jeda sama sekali. Dilihatnya kondisi toilet pria yang nyaris tak berbentuk, dan ia semakin kalap ketika melihat tubuh Yuta tersungkur di lantai toilet, penuh abu dari runtuhan langit-langit, dan tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

Darah Taeyong seketika mendidih. Ia segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya ketika tubuh Troll setinggi empat meter berbalik dan menggeram ke arahnya, bersiap mengayunkan tongkat dengan brutal.

Taeyong berkelit dari ayunan tongkat Troll itu, hingga serangannya meleset dan mengenai wastafel, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. "Jangan pernah berpikir idiot sepertimu bisa menyentuhku seujung jari pun," ujar Taeyong dengan suara rendah.

Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, Taeyong masih bisa sombong.

Melihat troll yang sedikit lengah, Taeyong berlari mendekati Yuta. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengusap pelipis pemuda Jepang itu, meninggalkan noda darah di jemarinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Taeyong mengangkat tubuh Yuta ala bridal, matanya tetap mengawasi gerak troll yang masih berusaha menyerangnya.

Troll itu kembali menggeram. Tongkat pemukulnya terayun mengarah pada Taeyong, tapi dengan gesit Taeyong menghindar, walau kesusahan karena sambil menahan berat Yuta di kedua tangannya.

Taeyong bersembunyi di balik salah satu bilik toilet yang masih utuh. "Sial, keparat itu benar-benar brutal," umpatnya pelan. Ia tidak bisa menggendong Yuta dan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya sekaligus, karena itu yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghindar.

Terlebih lagi, mantra apa yang dapat melumpuhkan raksasa agresif setingi empat meter itu?

Lalu secara tiba-tiba, bilik tempat Taeyong bersembunyi hancur terkena ayunan tongkat dari troll. Taeyong tidak sempat menghindar, ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Yuta dari runtuhan tembok, mendekap lelaki itu erat.

Waduh, nyeri sekali punggung Taeyong. Dan coba katakan, kenapa bisa Lee Taeyong dengan segala keegoisan dan sifat liciknya bahkan rela terluka demi melindungi darah-lumpur di dekapannya?

"ARRRGHH!" erang troll itu lagi. Sungguh keras memekakkan telinga.

Taeyong merasa kehabisan tenaga, dan ia sadar bahwa mustahil untuk terus menghindar dari troll ganas nan gigih itu. Dengan bersusah payah ia mencoba mengacungkan tongkat sihir, benaknya berpikir mantra apa yang bisa membuat troll itu ambruk.

Tiba-tiba, mata Taeyong terarah pada tongkat pemukul yang tengah dipegang troll itu. Satu ide pun muncul di pikirannya.

Ide yang sungguh brilian. Taeyong tidak bisa menahan seringainya kali ini. Ia berlari dengan gesit melewati troll yang masih berusaha menyerang, hingga berhenti di ujung koridor. Troll itu seketika mengejar Taeyong dengan langkah menggebu, sementara Taeyong dengan perlahan menurunkan Yuta ke lantai. Ia sudah melepaskan jubah dan menjadikannya sebagai alas kepala untuk Yuta.

Suara langkah berdebum raksasa itu semakin dekat, dan Taeyong sama sekali tidak gentar. Ia berdiri melindungi Yuta yang tak sadarkan diri di belakangnya, dengan tongkat sihir yang sudah teracung tinggi. Mata elang itu terlihat tenang dan percaya diri, menunggu sampai troll itu semakin dekat padanya, kemudian…

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Usai mantra itu terucap, tongkat pemukul troll yang semula nyaris mengenai kepala Taeyong tiba-tiba melayang. Taeyong menyeringai, sementara troll itu menganga melihat tongkatnya kini melayang di atas kepalanya.

"Idiot sepertimu memang seharusnya kupukul saja, siapa tahu kau menjadi lebih cerdas."

BLETAK!

Hantaman keras pada kepala membuat troll raksasa itu ambruk dan jatuh pingsan, menimbulkan suara berdebum keras dan lantai sedikit bergetar. Taeyong menghela napas lega, memasukkan kembali tongkatnya ke dalam jubah sebelum berbalik.

Taeyong mengangkat tubuh Yuta dengan amat hati-hati, ketika derap langkah orang-orang terdengar mendekat. Dari ujung koridor terlihat Profesor Jung, Kang Hodong, dan Profesor Park Jungsoo berlari ke arahnya.

Profesor Park terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat troll yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. "Kau yang melumpuhkannya, Lee Taeyong-ssi?"

Taeyong mendecak, tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada sang kepala sekolah. Ck, pertanyaan retoris. "Daripada itu, saya menyayangkan gerak para staf, termasuk anda, yang sangat lambat menangani hal seperti ini hingga jatuh korban."

Profesor Jung tampak tersinggung dan hendak membantah, namun Profesor Park mencegahnya. "Hal ini benar-benar tidak disangka, aku selaku kepala sekolah di sini juga sangat menyesal tidak bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi. Dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan salah satu murid sekolah ini, aku kagum atas keberanianmu." Kemudian kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu melirik Yuta yang berada di gendongan Taeyong. "Lebih baik kita segera bawa anak ini ke klinik, luka-lukamu juga perlu diobati."

Profesor Jung maju, hendak mengambil alih Yuta dari tangan Taeyong, namun lelaki itu melangkah mundur, menghindari sang kepala asrama Gryffindor itu. "Biar saya sendiri yang membawanya ke klinik. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya," ujar Taeyong sarkatis.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Taeyong berbalik, meninggalkan ketiga orang dewasa di belakangnya yang terdiam.

"Cih, bocah itu benar-benar sombong, tidak sopan," keluh Profesor Jung beberapa saat kemudian, disertai helaan napas.

Profesor Park mengusap dagunya tertarik. Ia lantas menaik-turunkan alisnya menatap Profesor Jung, tersenyum jahil. "Aku merasa familiar. Bukankah mereka berdua mirip seperti kau dan Jaejoong waktu sekolah dulu, eh?"

Hal itu tak pelak membuat wajah Profesor Jung memerah. "A-apa-apaan itu?! Sudahlah, Profesor Park. Aku akan mengecek keadaan anak didikku itu dulu di klinik."

Profesor Park terkekeh seraya mengikuti Profesor Jung yang sudah melangkah pergi. "Aku juga ikut, Yunho-jjing~"

Profesor Jung mengernyit jijik mendengar panggilan dari kepala sekolahnya itu. "Tapi, Profesor… Menurut anda kenapa troll itu bisa sampai masuk ke lingkungan sekolah? Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Wajah Profesor Park seketika berubah menjadi serius. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras sebelum menjawab, "itu yang ingin kuketahui juga, Profesor. Semoga saja firasat burukku mengenai hal ini tidak benar."

Dan seiring dengan percakapan yang terus berlanjut, kedua Profesor itu pun pergi dari koridor tempat si troll ganas terkapar.

Meninggalkan Kang Hodong sendirian di sana.

"Jadi, aku sendiri yang membereskan kekacauan ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kang Hodong menoleh, menatap troll berwarna keabuan yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia menusuk wajah troll itu dengan tongkat sihirnya takut-takut, kemudian nyaris berteriak kaget ketika troll itu menggeram pelan.

"Hiiiiiy~ yang benar saja, aku harus membereskan ini sendirian?!"

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Yuta ketika membuka mata adalah langit-langit putih yang menyilaukan. Ia juga bisa mencium aroma khas ramuan-ramuan herbal yang menyengat. Sambil mengerjapkan mata guna menormalkan pandangan, Yuta perlahan bangkit menjadi terduduk.

"Wah, akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

Dan telinga malang Yuta berdenging mendengar suara nyaring Ten. Ia meringis pelan. "Ini… Di klinik?"

"Iya!" Ten menjawab semangat. "Ini sudah hampir jam satu siang. Barusan ada Kun dan Jaehyun juga, tapi mereka pergi sebentar untuk membantu Profesor Jung."

Yuta terdiam. Masih mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Ah, begitu…"

Seingat Yuta, ia menangis selama berjam-jam di toilet dan saat keluar dari sana, ada…

Ah ya, troll itu. Yuta benar-benar shock sampai tidak bisa bergerak cepat, dan pada akhirnya terkena serangan dari troll dan membentur tembok. Kepalanya sendiri masih berdenyut sakit, omong-omong.

Tapi, sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Yuta benar-benar ingat ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa, tapi dari jubahnya yang samar-samar terlihat, orang itu seperti dari Slytherin…

"Ten!" ujar Yuta cepat, membuat Ten sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang menolongku kemarin?"

"Eh?" Ten mengerjap bingung. "Memangnya bukan Profesor Jung atau Profesor Park ya?"

Yuta menggeleng pelan. "Aku yakin yang kemarin datang menolongku itu seorang murid… Dia pakai jubah Slytherin, tapi mungkin saja aku salah."

"Hah, seorang murid?! Heol, daebak!" Ten nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya mendengar ucapan Yuta. "Tapi… Kemarin seluruh murid tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana, kita disuruh pulang ke asrama dan diawasi dengan ketat. Memangnya siapa yang bisa kelu—tunggu sebentar."

Yuta mencondongkan tubuhnya penasaran. Matanya menatap Ten tajam. "Apa? Kenapa?"

Ten menatap balik Yuta dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lee Taeyong, cowok itu… Kudengar kemarin dia keluar dari aula sendirian dan tidak kembali ke asrama hingga larut malam. Semalam sih seluruh asrama ramai membicarakan hal itu."

Yuta mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. Ia kemudian mengibaskan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, tidak. Siapapun itu yang menolongku, yang jelas bukan Lee Taeyong." Mana mungkin orang itu sudi menolong 'darah lumpur' sepertinya.

Sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. "Lalu, kalau bukan dia memangnya siapa?"

"Yang jelas bukan—" 

Perkataan Yuta terpotong ketika seorang lelaki dengan jubah khas Slytherin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seketika Ten dan Yuta terdiam, kedua mata mereka terus mengikuti pergerakan lelaki itu yang tampak tidak peduli dan meraih sehelai jubah di kursi sudut ruangan.

What the hell, itu Lee Taeyong yang namanya baru saja keluar dari mulut mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Taeyong, setelah mengambil jubahnya dari sudut ruangan beralih menatap Yuta. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang sedetik, sebelum Yuta menundukkan kepala menatap kedua tangannya yang saling terkepal gugup. Taeyong sendiri masih tetap memusatkan atensinya pada lelaki berdarah Jepang itu.

Sedangkan Ten? Sudah menganga lebar melihat adegan yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Mendecak pelan, Taeyong melangkah cepat hendak keluar dari klinik yang tak dapat dipungkiri menguarkan suasana canggung itu. Namun tepat di pintu klinik, ia berhenti. Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu erat, sebelum akhirnya suara lirih terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Nakamoto Yuta, aku… Minta maaf."

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup.

Menyisakan Yuta dan Ten yang melongo tidak percaya di dalam ruangan.

"Tadi… Taeyong apa katanya? Minta maaf?" tanya Ten setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

Yuta masih menatap pintu klinik dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya."

Ten menatap Yuta, kemudian ia mengelus-elus dagunya dengan tampang berpikir. "Hmm… Mungkin benar, Lee Taeyong yang menolongmu dari troll kemarin."

"Yah, mungkin benar." Kini Yuta mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Kenapa sih sekarang aku harus berhutang budi pada orang itu?! Kenapa juga harus dia yang menolongku?"

Sementara Yuta kembali berbaring memunggungi Ten, pemuda Thailand itu masih menatap Yuta penasaran. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin ia tanyakan dari tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong… Bunga mawar yang ada di jubahmu itu dari siapa?"

Secepat kilat Yuta berbalik, matanya melotot horror menatap Ten. "Dari mana lagi kau mengetahui hal itu?!"

"Johnny yang membawakan jubahmu ke asrama untuk dicuci yang menemukannya, ia langsung memanggil-manggilku dengan histeris seperti perempuan."

Yuta mengernyit membayangkan Johnny yang berteriak-teriak seperti perempuan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. "Itu dari Winwin. Anak Hufflepuff, dan jangan bertanya lebih jauh. Aku ngantuk." Kembali berbalik memunggungi Ten, Yuta memejamkan matanya. Berharap teman sekamarnya itu cepat-cepat pergi dan tidak bertanya apapun soal Lee Taeyong atau yang baru disebutkan olehnya tadi—Dong Winwin.

Ten, melihat Yuta yang sepertinya tidak mau berbicara dengannya lebih jauh lagi mencibir. Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Enak sekali sih jadi orang cantik. Winwin itu murid tampan yang kemarin satu kelas dengan kita di pelajaran transfigurasi 'kan? Ck, dan kau dapat Lee Taeyong juga… Kapan aku bisa diperhatikan Lucas, ya?"

' _Abaikan, abaikan…'_ Yuta berujar dalam hati seraya memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Lagipula apa maksudnya 'kau dapat Lee Taeyong juga'? Sekalipun Taeyong sudah menolongnya kemarin, bukan berarti ada maksud tertentu 'kan? Mungkin dia hanya merasa bersalah, itu saja.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, mengetahui bahwa Taeyong—mungkin—telah menyelamatkannya dari troll kemarin membuat jantung Yuta berdebar-debar.

.

.

Di dalam perpustakaan sore itu, pada bagian buku-buku mengenai ramuan, berdiri sesosok Jung Jaehyun dengan muka kusut dan buku tebal yang terbuka lebar di tangan. Sial, ia lemah pada mata pelajaran ini, dan tugas untuk membuat ramuan untuk menumbuhkan rambut makin membuatnya frustrasi.

' _Memang apa pentingnya?!'_ Jaehyun berteriak dalam hati.

Jaehyun meringis ketika melihat daftar bahan yang harus ia kumpulkan untuk membuat ramuan obat penumbuh rambut. Bulu bayi burung hantu, serabut akar pohon cemara, dan apa itu… kaki lalat? Belum lagi teknik membuatnya dan cara penyimpanannya dalam botol. Jaehyun merasa akan gila sebentar lagi.

Dan ia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang yang memerhatikannya dari tadi dan sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Jaehyun terperanjat kaget, nyaris menjatuhkan buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia menoleh, dan seketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris hitam yang berkilau, dengan bentuk yang mengingatkan Jaehyun akan mata bulat kelinci.

Tunggu, wajah ini…

"D-Doyoung-hyung?" cicitnya tak percaya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Doyoung itu mengernyitkan dahi, ia tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum mata kelincinya terbelalak lebar. "Jangan bilang kau… Jung Jaehyun?!"

Tanpa mempedulikan bahwa saat ini mereka berada di perpustakaan, kedua lelaki itu bersorak kegirangan seraya memeluk satu sama lain. Ah, Jaehyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, Doyoung hyung, tetangga yang selalu ia cari keberadaannya sejak tiga tahun lalu kini berada di hadapannya. Masih manis dan membuat jantung Jaehyun berdebar seperti dulu.

"Jadi… Gryffindor, eh? Selamat, Woojae-ya," ujar Doyoung begitu pelukan mereka terlepas.

Ah, panggilan itu. Jaehyun benar-benar merindukannya. "Ya, dan hyung… Ravenclaw, benar-benar sesuai dugaanku. Cocok dengan otak cerdasmu itu."

Ya, Doyoung, atau Kim Doyoung adalah teman Jaehyun sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka berdua bertetangga, dengan rumah yang saling berhimpitan. Jarak antara Doyoung dan Jaehyun pun hanya terpaut satu tahun, membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat hingga nyaris tak terpisahkan.

Sayangnya, tiga tahun yang lalu, keluarga Doyoung harus pindah dari rumah mereka—yang bahkan Jaehyun sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Dengan derai air mata yang membasahi wajah, satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan oleh Doyoung untuk Jaehyun hanyalah sebuah kalung berbandul kelinci, yang omong-omong masih Jaehyun pakai sampai sekarang, tersembunyi di balik seragam yang ia pakai. Setelahnya tidak ada kontak sama sekali, Doyoung seperti menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terlihat kusut begitu, hm?" Doyoung bertanya lembut, mengambil buku yang dijatuhkan Jaehyun ketika memeluknya tadi, kemudian membaca judul yang tertera di sampulnya. "Ramuan? Kau kesulitan di mata pelajaran ini?"

Jaehyun menghela napas. "Begitulah, hyung. Semua yang tertulis di sana membuat kepalaku seperti mau pecah."

Doyoung terkekeh pelan. "Biar kuajari, kalau begitu. Kebetulan aku lumayan ahli di mata pelajaran ini. Mau ikut denganku sebentar?"

Pertanyaan Doyoung itu dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Jaehyun. Si bungsu Jung itu berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Kebegoannya di mata pelajaran sederhana ini bisa membuatnya berada di dekat Doyoung selama beberapa waktu, dan Jaehyun tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi. Setidaknya kelemahannya itu bisa menguntungkan juga.

Karena banyak sekali yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Doyoung hyung-nya itu.

Ah, sekolah sihir Hogwarts benar-benar akan terasa menyenangkan baginya setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Yah, anak-anak! Perkenalkan, ini adalah temanku Munchkin!"

Murid-murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin, yang saat itu berada di kelas pemeliharaan makhluk magis melongo tidak percaya. Atensi seluruhnya terpusat pada sesosok makhluk berbulu abu-abu, dengan paruh seperti burung, tubuh besar dan empat kaki yang kokoh, juga sayap lebar yang membentang gagah di tengah lapangan. Makhluk itu terlihat anggun, melesakkan kepalanya pada tangan Profesor Henry—pengajar kelas pemeliharaan makhluk magis—yang mengelusnya sayang.

Memang, sangat mengagumkan. Tapi di pikiran mereka, nama Munchkin terlalu imut untuk makhluk segagah itu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, makhluk cantik ini memiliki kepala, sayap, dan dua kaki depan seperti elang. Dan bagian belakang tubuh mereka seperti kuda. Dia adalah makhluk yang kausebut dengan Hippogriff."

Seluruh murid masih menatap makhluk itu dengan takjub. Begitu pula dengan Yuta, yang berdiri di depan barisan dengan mata berbinar antusias.

"Ini… Hippogriff asli?" gumam Yuta takjub.

"Bukan, itu imitasi. Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya terjatuh karena kehabisan baterai," timpal Johnny sarkatis. "Haaah, aku 'kan inginnya naga. Naga itu sangat keren!"

Yuta memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Johnny. Ia selalu diberitahu oleh pamannya bahwa Hippogriff adalah makhluk magis yang menakjubkan, dan sekarang Yuta dapat melihat itu dari dekat, ia tahu bahwa perkataan pamannya itu benar. Mereka memang sungguh menakjubkan.

"Munchkin sudah menjadi Hippogriff yang jinak, tapi mungkin hanya padaku saja." Profesor Henry kembali bersuara. "Salahsatu dari kalian akan kuberi kesempatan untuk menunggangi Munchkin, tapi kalian harus ekstra hati-hati."

Mata Profesor Henry memindai barisan murid-murid yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Nah, ada yang mau coba menunggangi Munchkin?"

Seketika seluruh murid di sana bergerak mundur, menyisakan Yuta yang masih terdiam di tempat, tampak terpukau oleh Hippogriff di hadapannya.

"Ah, Nakamoto Yuta, ya? Bagus sekali! Sungguh pemberani!"

Dan barulah Yuta tersadar. Ia celingukan, mendapati orang-orang sudah berada sedikit jauh di belakangnya. Seketika Yuta meringis dalam hati. Ia memang kagum pada Hippogriff itu, tapi tidak berarti ia berani menungganginya juga. Gila, makhluk itu 'kan termasuk yang berbahaya, didekati saja menakutkan apalagi ditunggangi!

"Ayo, tenang saja. Ada aku, aku akan memastikan kau aman," ucap Profesor Henry dengan senyum lebar.

Menghela napas pasrah, Yuta perlahan maju mendekati Profesor Henry. Ia takut-takut melirik Munchkin yang saat ini sibuk melahap daging yang diberikan oleh Profesor Henry sebelumnya. Yuta bergidik ngeri, membayangkan kalau tubuhnya yang terkoyak oleh paruh kuat itu.

Profesor Henry meremas kedua pundak Yuta, keras. "Kau terlihat gugup begitu. Santai saja, santai~"

Oh, seandainya saja Yuta bisa sesantai guru muda di dekatnya ini.

"Satu hal yang perlu kautahu, Hippogriff memiliki ego yang tinggi, mereka mudah sekali tersinggung. Jangan menantangnya, biarkan dia mendekatimu perlahan, bersikaplah lembut dan sopan."

Yuta mengangguk kaku. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Munchkin menyadari kehadirannya, menatap Yuta dengan sorot tajam. Ia mundur selangkah, menimbulkan suara gesekan daun yang cukup keras, menyebabkan Hippogriff itu meraung. Murid-murid yang memperhatikan sudah menahan napas.

"Sssh… Pelan-pelan, tenang. Biarkan dia yang mendekatimu," sekali lagi Profesor Henry memberi instruksi. Ia berjaga-jaga di dekat Yuta.

Menuruti perintah dari Profesor Henry, Yuta berdiri di tempatnya dengan kaku. Melihat Hippogriff itu takut-takut sambil menunggu instruksi dari Profesor Henry lagi.

"Bungkukkan badanmu perlahan," bisik Profesor Henry. Yuta segera menuruti instruksinya.

Tanpa disangka, Munchkin balas membungkuk. Hal ini memunculkan senyum lega di wajah Profesor Henry. "Sekarang, coba sentuh kepalanya pelan-pelan. Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

Yuta sempat terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, mendekati Munchkin perlahan hingga akhirnya ia menyentuh kepala Hippogriff itu. Ia tersenyum ketika Munchkin terlihat nyaman dengan sentuhannya, membuat Yuta dengan berani mengusap kepala Munchkin lembut.

"Bagus, bagus sekali!" Profesor Henry menepukkan tangannya semangat, diikuti oleh seluruh murid di sana.

"Kau sudah bersikap luar biasa, Munchkin. Ini, ambillah!" Profesor Henry kembali melemparkan daging, yang segera ditangkap oleh Munchkin dan dilahapnya dengan semangat.

"Nah, sekarang. Cobalah menaikinya, tidak apa-apa," ujar Profesor Henry penuh percaya diri.

Yuta menatap Munchkin yang masih ia usap kepalanya pelan. Ia juga sangat ingin menunggangi Hippogriff cantik ini. "Apa… Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Mari kubantu!"

Belum sempat Yuta menjawab apa-apa, Profesor Henry secara tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Yuta dan menempatkannya di atas tubuh Munchkin, membuat Hipogriff itu meraung kaget dan mengibaskan sayapnya sedikit. Yuta dengan segera memeluk erat leher Hippogriff itu. Gila, jantungnya berdebar antusias sekaligus tegang, ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Hmm… Mungkin kita bisa menempatkan satu orang lagi ya, ada yang mau menemani Yuta?"

Awalnya Ten hendak mengangkat tangan, namun terhenti ketika suara berat seseorang terdengar. "Aku."

Seluruh murid terkesiap kaget, termasuk Yuta yang melihat Lee Taeyong kini melangkah maju ke depan barisan, tepat di hadapan Profesor Henry. Kini bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, namun Taeyong tampak tidak peduli.

Dan Profesor Henry pun tampak cukup kaget melihat Taeyong berdiri di hadapannya. Sungguh, ia tidak berpikir Taeyong yang terkesan angkuh itu mau menunggangi makhluk magis yang satu ini.

"Ng… Baiklah, Lee Taeyong. Kau sudah tahu langkah-langkahnya 'kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah tahu, Profesor."

Maka Profesor Henry menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Taeyong mendekati Munchkin yang sudah dinaiki Yuta di punggungnya secara perlahan. Yuta cukup kagum melihat lelaki itu tampak sangat hati-hati, tidak terlihat angkuh dan sombong seperti biasanya. Dan lebih kagum lagi ketika Taeyong, tanpa banyak usaha sudah dapat mengelus kepala Munchkin tanpa membuatnya marah atau mengamuk, justru Hippogriff itu terlihat nyaman dengan sentuhan Taeyong, sama seperti ketika Yuta menyentuhnya tadi.

Profesor Henry pun melongo, terkagum. "Wah, hebat sekali!"

Dan Yuta menyesal sempat mengagumi Lee Taeyong. Pasalnya, kini senyum angkuh pemuda itu muncul kembali. Dan lebih mengesalkannya lagi, itu ditujukan pada Yuta.

"Oke, naiklah ke belakang Yuta, Taeyong-ssi. Hati-hati." Profesor Henry memberi instruksi.

Dengan mudah dan dalam sekali lompatan, Taeyong sudah duduk manis di belakang Yuta, mendapatkan sorak dan tepuk tangan dari para murid. Berbeda dengan Yuta yang sudah memasang wajah masamnya.

Profesor Henry terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Ah, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku kenakan tali kekang pada Munchkin. Pelan-pelan kalau mau menariknya, ya."

Profesor Henry pun memasangkan tali kekang pada Munchkin. Yuta hendak meraih tali itu, tapi tertahan oleh Taeyong yang mendahului. Tangan pemuda itu terulur melingkupi tubuh Yuta untuk meraih tali, kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yuta. "Aku yang kendalikan. Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu soal ini."

Yuta hendak protes, tapi ia malah memekik ketika Taeyong menghentakkan tali kekang itu kencang dan membuat Munchkin ancang-ancang untuk terbang.

"Hati-hati kaliaan! Selamat menikmati perjalanan singkatnya!" Profesor Henry melambaikan tangan semangat.

"HUWAAAA!"

Itu teriakan Yuta seiring dengan Munchkin yang mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang. Taeyong sendiri tampak terhibur dengan suara teriakan Yuta yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi Taeyong memang sengaja mengajukan diri agar bisa berada di dekat Yuta.

Kini Munchkin sudah terbang tinggi, mengitari bangunan sekolah Hogwarts yang terlihat begitu menakjubkan dari atas. Yuta tertawa senang, amat kagum dengan pandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Hutan terlarang yang hijau dan laut biru yang membentang luas pun bisa terlihat seluruhnya dari atas sini. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa punggungnya sudah menempel erat dengan dada Taeyong sekarang, atau mungkin tidak peduli.

Dan dari salahsatu ruangan di Hogwarts, tampak Profesor Park Jungsoo tanpa sengaja melihat dari balik jendela, tersenyum tipis dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Ah, masa muda memang begitu membahagiakan.

Taeyong di belakang Yuta tersenyum tipis. "Kau terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang, kautahu?" ujarnya sedikit berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan suara gesekan udara yang disebabkan oleh sayap Munchkin.

"Peduli amat!" respon singkat Yuta, balas berteriak.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kini mereka tertawa bersama-sama, bersorak bahagia ketika Munchkin menurunkan tubuh sehingga kaki-kaki depannya bergesekkan dengan air laut, menimbulkan percikan-percikan air yang menyegarkan. Dengan tubuh yang saling berdekatan, bahkan kepala Taeyong tepat berada di pundak Yuta, sedikit menyandar di bahu sempit lelaki itu.

Sungguh, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ingin hal menakjubkan ini berakhir, tapi mereka harus menelan rasa kecewa ketika pada akhirnya Munchkin kembali turun di lapangan tempat kelas pemeliharaan makhluk magis berlangsung. Profesor Henry dan para murid menyambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Daebak! Menakjubkan sekali!" ujar Profesor Henry penuh semangat. Kini murid-murid yang lain tampak sangat ingin mencoba menaiki Hippogriff itu, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Ketika Taeyong melepaskan tali kekang dari tangannya, barulah Yuta sadar bahwa nyaris tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Yuta menoleh, sempat bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong selama beberapa detik sebelum lelaki itu melompat turun dari tubuh Munchkin.

"E-eh, tunggu…" Yuta sedikit kebingungan mencari cara untuk turun. Ia tidak selincah Taeyong, sulit baginya untuk turun dengan mudah seperti yang Taeyong lakukan tadi

Dan Yuta menahan napas begitu Taeyong membantunya turun dengan mengangkat tubuhnya hati-hati. Yuta menatap Taeyong kaget, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya sudah berpijak di tanah.

"Yah, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Pengalaman yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

Perkataan Profesor Henry menyadarkan Yuta. Ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. "A-ah, begitulah. Menyenangkan sekali!"

Tapi Lee Taeyong tidak mengatakan apapun, ia kembali ke barisannya di Slytherin dengan Lucas dan Namjoon yang tampak semangat menyambutnya, menghujani dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Yuta mengangkat alis, sebenarnya apa motivasi pemuda itu ingin menunggangi Hippogriff? Kenapa wajahnya bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa? Padahal Yuta yakin sekali tadi pemuda Lee itu berteriak kesenangan bersamanya.

"Oke, nanti yang lain mungkin akan dapat giliran di akhir jam pelajaran nanti, sekarang mari kita masuk ke bagaimana cara perawatan makhluk ini!"

Terdengar suara helaan napas kecewa dari para murid, sementara Yuta sudah kembali ke barisan dengan disambut oleh penghuni kamar dua puluh tujuh serta beberapa murid Griffindor lain.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali, ya? Kau terlihat keren tadi!" Yang berbicara ini adalah Kang Daniel, lelaki ceria dengan rambut berwarna coklat emas dan senyum menawan.

Yuta mengangguk semangat. "Begitulah, kau juga harus mencobanya, Niel!"

Dan setelahnya terdengar perbincangan mengenai siapa yang akan mendapat giliran menunggangi Munchkin nanti, mengabaikan Profesor Henry yang tengah menjelaskan di depan. Yuta sendiri kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada Lee Taeyong di ujung barisan sana, tampak tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang tengah dijelaskan Profesor Henry. Sesekali ia tertawa mendengar Namjoon atau Lucas yang mengajaknya bercanda.

Saat ini, pandangan Yuta terhadap Lee Taeyong sedikit berubah. Mungkin, mungkin Lee Taeyong… Tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

Ketika Yuta sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, giliran Taeyong yang menatap lekat pemuda itu. Ia melihat bagaimana Yuta tersenyum menanggapi omongan Ten dan Johnny di sebelahnya. Dan merasa kesal ketika jantungnya malah berdebar kencang.

Nakamoto Yuta, apa sebenarnya yang spesial dari lelaki itu hingga mampu membuat Taeyong merasakan banyak perasaan aneh dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Weeeeuuu, chapter tiga done! Ngga nyadar sama sekali taunya udah tujuh belas halaman 3911 word aja, sampai harus di-cut wkwkwk.

Nah sekarang ketahuan deh otp lain yang berlayar di fic ini, JaeDo huehehehe. Pair lain favorit aku di NCT. Chapter depan mungkin udah bakal masuk ke tahun kedua mereka, terus cimit-cimit dreamies dimunculin deh hehe ^^

Oh iya, aku mungkin bakalan lebih cepet update di wattpad ya, soalnya emang rada susah buat ngakses ffn, tau sendirilah ya :( boleh tuh sekalian follow wattpad aku - burakkupeppa hehehe, minta follback aja, aku ga gigit kok.

Sekali lagi, review sangat ditungguuu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Under the Spell**

A Hogwarts!AU with Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta as main casts

Rating : T (for now)

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot

Some details might not described in this fic, I highly recommend you to watch or read Harry Potter series first ^^

.

.

.

"Silakan, silakan! Sapu terbang ini merupakan keluaran terbaru dari Nimbus!"

Nakamoto Yuta berusaha menyelusup di antara kerumunan orang yang memenuhi toko alat-alat sihir di Diagon Alley. Ia sudah berjingkat, membungkuk untuk mencari celah, bahkan memaksakan tubuh kecilnya untuk menyusup masuk, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia terpental, bahkan nyaris terjungkal. Pantatnya masih merasakan sakit akibat terdorong keras oleh seorang pria tinggi di hadapannya.

Yuta menggerutu pelan. Ia sangat ingin melihat sapu terbang keluaran terbaru itu. Di tahun kedua ini, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu atlet Quidditch. Sapu terbang yang digunakan tentu harus bagus kualitasnya. Tapi toko yang biasanya menjual alat-alat bagus ini sangat penuh pengunjung, bahkan sampai meleber keluar toko.

"Lho? Yuta!"

Menoleh, Yuta mendapati Ten yang nyengir lebar sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Di tangan kiri pemuda itu terdapat satu kantong plastik besar yang entah apa isinya. Si penyihir Thailand itu pasti habis belanja. Dasar orang kaya.

Ten berlari kencang ke arah Yuta, kemudian menepuk punggung lelaki itu keras begitu sampai di dekatnya. "Dari mana saja kau? Aku kangen!" ujarnya semangat.

Yuta sendiri sudah mengumpat dalam hati. Pukulan Ten itu sama sekali tidak main-main, pasti punggungnya memerah saat ini. "Tidak ke mana-mana, hanya membantu pamanku di rumah selama liburan." jawab Yuta ketus.

Tapi Ten yang tidak menyadari nada ketus Yuta malah memperlebar cengirannya. "Aku pulang ke Thailand, banyak sekali oleh-oleh yang kubawa dari sana, kau dapat bagian paling banyak!"

Seketika perasaan dongkol Yuta pada Ten menyusut hingga tak bersisa. Ia tersenyum cerah kali ini. Ah, pukulan Ten tadi sama sekali tidak menyakitkan kok. "Baiklah, kita ke asrama sekarang?" tanyanya manis.

Ten mengangguk senang, memeluk sebelah tangan Yuta dan menuntunnya meninggalkan toko alat-alat sihir. Yuta sendiri hanya menurut saja. Beli sapu terbang bisa nanti, lagipula toko itu juga masih sangat ramai. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah oleh-oleh dari Ten.

Hehe.

Kini mereka berdua menyusuri Diagon Alley yang ramai, namun begitu menyenangkan. Banyak sekali murid tahun pertama Hogwarts yang tengah mencari kebutuhan sekolah bersama orang tua mereka, terlihat antusias dan bahagia.

Ah, tidak terasa Yuta sudah memasuki tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Banyak sekali yang terjadi selama setahun ke belakang. Setiap hari hampir selalu ada kejadian yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Taeyong?"

Yuta mendelik tajam pada Ten. "Tidak tahu. Aku bukan ibunya."

Ten terkekeh pelan. "Iya, kau memang bukan ibunya. Calon pacar, barangkali?"

"Calon pacar gigimu jajar genjang."

Yuta mempercepat langkahnya, menciptakan jarak dengan Ten tanpa memedulikan tawa lelaki itu yang terdengar makin keras. Sial, gara-gara diingatkan oleh Ten ia jadi terbayang wajah menyebalkan Lee Taeyong. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yuta kesal bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu nanti?

Ten berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yuta, masih memperdengarkan tawa jahilnya. "Ayolah, Yuta-chan. Dimanapun kau berada dia selalu muncul, mana ada kebetulan seperti itu. Kalian pasti berjodoh!"

Yuta memutar bola matanya, tanpa berniat untuk membalas perkataan Ten. Iya, selama menjalani tahun pertamanya, Yuta heran kenapa ia harus selalu bertemu dengan lelaki yang menyebutnya darah-lumpur itu. Dan seiring waktu berjalan, Yuta juga menyadari bahwa Lee Taeyong memiliki kepribadian seperti bunglon.

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ini karena satu waktu dia akan menjadi orang yang manis, dan menit berikutnya ia akan kembali menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan menyebalkan.

Contohnya waktu itu, ketika mereka satu kelas di mata pelajaran ramuan, Taeyong menolong Yuta yang hampir terkena ledakan dari ramuan gagal yang dihasilkan oleh Sungwoo. Saat itu, Taeyong menarik tangan Yuta hingga tubuh mereka berdekatan, lalu bertanya 'kau tidak apa-apa?' dengan lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran. Untung tidak ada yang menyadari karena semuanya fokus pada kehebohan yang—lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh Ong Sungwoo.

Tapi usai acara makan malam di hall, Taeyong yang tanpa sengaja berselisih jalan dengan Yuta membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Yuta nyaris menyihirnya menjadi kadal.

' _Kurang-kurangi porsi makanmu itu. Dasar, seperti babi saja.'_

Sungguh, Yuta akan benar-benar akan menyihir Taeyong saat itu juga seandainya Ten tidak mati-matian menahan tangannya. Lagipula porsi makan Yuta tidak sebanyak itu kok, ia hanya menghabiskan empat piring daging panggang dan dua mangkok sup saja. Tidak terlalu banyak… 'Kan?

Contoh yang lain adalah ketika Yuta dan Ten baru saja menyelesaikan kelas astronomi di menara utara beberapa waktu lalu, tengah membicarakan aib seorang Seo Johnny seraya berjalan menuruni tangga. Mereka terlalu larut dalam perbincangan mereka hingga tanpa sadar—atau entah karma—Yuta terpeleset di salah satu anak tangga dan terjun bebas dari lantai dua. Ten sudah berteriak histeris, sementara Yuta yang pasrah hanya menutup mata, bersiap untuk merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya begitu berhantaman dengan lantai.

Tapi ajaibnya, hal itu tidak terjadi. Yuta malah merasakan tubuhnya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Setelah membuka matanya takut-takut, alangkah terkejutnya Yuta mendapati bahwa 'sesuatu' itu adalah Lee Taeyong. Lengan kokoh lelaki itu melingkar di pinggang Yuta sehingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Adegan itu seharusnya bisa menjadi romantis—menurut Ten si saksi mata tempat kejadian perkara—jika saja Lee Taeyong tidak mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yuta untuk membisikkan sesuatu, sebelum melepas dekapannya dan membuat Yuta yang tidak siap benar-benar terjatuh dengan bokong mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

' _Ceroboh, urakan, kikuk, heboh. Apa jadinya kalau seluruh penyihir di dunia seperti kau?'_ Itu kata Lee Taeyong sebelum melepas tubuh Yuta secara tiba-tiba. Dan kali itu, Yuta nyaris saja melempar sepatunya ke kepala Taeyong yang sudah berjalan menjauh seandainya Ten tidak menahan tangannya mati-matian.

Dan masih banyak lagi kelakuan Taeyong terhadap Yuta yang tidak dapat ditebak. Dari situlah Yuta menarik kesimpulan bahwa Lee Taeyong, si licik yang sialnya berwajah tampan itu, memiliki kepribadian berubah-ubah seperti bunglon.

Ah, selain Lee Taeyong, ada satu orang lagi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di dekat Yuta. Tapi berbeda dengan kemunculan Taeyong yang selalu membuatnya sebal, kehadiran orang ini justru sangat menenangkan.

"Lho, Yuta! Itu bukannya Winwin?"

Sikutan Ten membuat Yuta terbuyar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Ten, kemudian menemukan sosok yang familiar tengah berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko.

Sosok itu ternyata Winwin. Well, kebetulan yang menakjubkan.

Yuta baru saja hendak mengatakan pada Ten untuk langsung saja pergi tanpa menyapa Winwin terlebih dahulu, tapi Ten malah menarik tangan Yuta untuk menghampiri Winwin. Yuta hanya bisa menghela napas. Bukannya dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Winwin, tapi ia ingin menjalani awal tahun keduanya ini tenang-tenang saja, tanpa bertemu salah satu dari mereka yang belakangan ini mengusik kehidupan Yuta.

"Winwin-ah!"

Dong Winwin menoleh. Senyum lebar seketika mengembang di bibirnya melihat Ten melambaikan tangan padanya sambil menggandeng Yuta—well, ia hanya fokus pada orang yang digandeng Ten, sebenarnya.

"Yuta? Lama tidak bertemu!"

Senyum di bibir Ten langsung turun. Ia menatap Winwin datar. "Winwin, aku yang menyapamu, lho."

"A-ah, maksudku, Ten juga. Hai." Winwin tertawa canggung. "Jadi, kalian baru saja berbelanja?"

"Begitulah," Ten menjawab malas. Ia sadar itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi dari Winwin. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli. Yuta, kutinggal ya, nanti oleh-olehnya kutaruh di kamar."

Yuta seketika panik. "Eh, Ten! Bi-biar kuantar—"

"Nggak usah, sampai jumpa~" Ten buru-buru mengelak. Belum sempat Yuta mencegah lagi, ia sudah berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Yuta yang menatap punggungnya sambil menggerutu dalam hati dan Winwin yang mengulum senyum.

"Jadi…" Winwin membuka suara. "Kau mau langsung ke asrama?"

Yuta agak terperanjat. Ia menoleh, bertemu mata dengan Winwin yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Begitulah…"

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja!" ujar Winwin semangat.

Yah.

Diam-diam Yuta menghela napas. Apa boleh buat. Lagipula Winwin asyik diajak ngobrol kok. Berbeda dengan Lee Taeyong, Winwin 'kan orangnya ramah dan menyenangkan. Tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Oke," jawab Yuta sambil tersenyum simpul.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri pertokoan di Diagon Alley yang panjang. Diiringi dengan pembicaraan ringan dan diselingi tawa. Sungguh, orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti setuju bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau hendak membeli burung hantu?" tanya Yuta setelah beberapa detik terlalui dengan hening.

Winwin mengangguk. "Iya, tadinya aku ingin beli satu."

"Bukankah kau sudah punya yang berwarna hitam itu? Ingin memelihara satu lagi?"

"Hmm… Bukan." Kali ini Winwin menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku ingin beli satu untuk adikku. Dia baru masuk Hogwarts tahun ini."

Mata Yuta sedikit melebar. Ah iya, hari ini 'kan upacara penyambutan dan seleksi penempatan asrama untuk murid tahun pertama! "Adikmu akan bersekolah di Hogwarts?" tanya Yuta antusias. "Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali satu sekolah dengan adik sendiri!"

Winwin tersenyum menatap Yuta yang sekarang terlihat heboh sendiri. Dasar, yang punya adik Winwin tapi yang heboh malah Yuta. "Namanya Renjun. Aku berencana mengenalkannya padamu nanti."

"Eh, tentu saja kau harus mengenalkannya padaku! Aku ingin sekali punya teman yang bisa kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri!"

Mendengar itu, Winwin menghentikan langkahnya. Yuta, yang menyadari Winwin tertinggal di belakang pun turut menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, menatap Winwin heran.

"Kau bisa menganggapnya adik sendiri kok," ucap Winwin sambil menatap Yuta lurus. "Kelak, mungkin dia akan jadi adik iparmu."

Kemudian hening.

"…Hah?" Adalah respon Yuta setelah lima detik berlalu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung, menatap Winwin yang pada akhirnya mengela napas.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Winwin mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Ia lantas kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Yuta yang masih tertegun, berusaha memproses perkataan Winwin tadi.

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, Yuta pun akhirnya menyusul langkah Winwin. Ia sedikit kerepotan untuk menyamai langkah Winwin yang lebar, terlebih kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang pun sedikit menghambat langkahnya.

Winwin yang menyadari hal ini, berbalik dan memelankan langkah, menunggu hingga Yuta sampai di dekatnya. Dan tepat ketika jaraknya dengan Yuta tinggal selangkah lagi…

Grep.

Sejenak Yuta merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kini, tangan besar Winwin membungkus tangannya dalam genggaman erat. Ia menatap Winwin dengan pandangan kaget, dan lelaki itu membalas tatapannya lembut.

"Biarkan saja begini. Kalau tidak dipegangi, nanti kau hilang."

Yuta tidak membalas. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini sudah memerah. Langkahnya sekarang beriringan dengan Winwin, tangan mereka pun saling bertautan.

Kalau Lee Taeyong membuat Yuta dongkol setengah mati, maka Dong Winwin dapat membuat Yuta seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Setelah itu, perjalanan mereka berlanjut dengan hening. Yuta berusaha menormalkan jantungnya dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, melihat-lihat jajaran aneka ragam pertokoan. Winwin sendiri tetap memandang lurus tanpa peduli apapun, tapi mendadak kedua matanya terpaku pada sebuah pamflet yang tertempel di dinding salahsatu toko.

"Hei, Yuta…" panggil Winwin pelan.

Secepat kilat Yuta menoleh ke arah Winwin. "Hmm?"

Winwin melambatkan langkah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan Yuta. "Sebentar lagi… Ada pesta jamuan untuk sekolah lain yang berkunjung 'kan?"

Berusaha mengingat-ingat, Yuta kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, setahuku sekitar sebulan lagi. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Untuk datang ke acara pesta itu harus bersama pasangan 'kan?"

Yuta mengernyitkan alis. Kenapa Winwin tiba-tiba membahas soal ini? "Aku tidak tahu jelasnya, tapi sepertinya iya. Aku sih tidak berminat per—"

"Jadilah pasanganku. Kita datang ke acara itu bersama-sama."

.

.

.

"HAAAAH?"

Yuta melempar bantal ke arah Ten, telak mengenai wajah. "Kondisikan suaramu, kutil katak."

Ten mengambil bantal yang tadi dilempar oleh Yuta dan meletakkan bantal tersebut di pangkuannya. "Yang benar saja, pesta jamuan itu bahkan belum diberitahu secara resmi dari sekolah dan Winwin sudah langsung mengajakmu?!" Ten menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. "Sungguh dedikasi yang mengagumkan. Yuta, aku restui hubunganmu dengan Winwin!"

Yuta menatap Ten datar. "Dedikasi yang mengagumkan apanya. Lagipula siapa yang direstui dengan siapa? Ini bukan lamaran pernikahan, dan kau juga bukan ibuku."

"Eyy," Ten menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Yuta. "Aku sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai ibumu mulai saat ini. Selain itu, kau tidak lihat bagaimana seriusnya Winwin padamu? Dia mungkin tidak menyatakan perasaannya, tapi aku yakin kau tidak sepolos itu untuk menyadari maksud dari perlakuan Winwin padamu selama ini."

Yuta menghela napas, memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia merebahkan punggungnya ke atas kasur.

Saat ini, Yuta dan Ten tengah berada di kamar asrama mereka, duduk berhadapan di atas kasur sebelum Yuta memutuskan untuk merebah. Pakaian dan pernak-pernik masih berserakan di sekitar mereka, namun mereka tidak peduli. Lagipula, Kun dan Jaehyun yang cinta kebersihan juga belum datang. Johnny sih tidak usah ditanya, kalau dia sudah datang dijamin ruangan akan menjadi jauh lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya.

"Lalu, hubunganmu dengan Taeyong bagaimana?" Ten kembali bertanya. Ia sudah menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang ditumpukan di atas bantal.

"Kalau hubungan yang kau maksud adalah hubungan antara penyihir dan musuh bebuyutannya, maka kami baik."

"Ish, kau ini!" Giliran Ten yang melempar bantal ke arah Yuta. "Jelas-jelas kalian juga punya hubungan yang mencurigakan."

Yuta menghela napas. "Hubungan mencurigakan apanya… Sudahlah, jangan bahas Taeyong. Aku malas."

"Haaaah, kau ini tidak asyik."

"Biar saja."

Kemudian hening. Baik Yuta maupun Ten sudah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan, pun mereka juga mengantuk. Dengan diiringi oleh hembusan angin ringan yang masuk melalui jendela, kedua lelaki itu akhirnya tertidur pulas. Bahkan sampai tidak menyadari ribut-ribut yang ditimbulkan oleh Jaehyun, Johnny dan Kun, yang baru tiba beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

.

"Pesta jamuan?"

Lucas yang tengah menikmati sup dagingnya mengangguk semangat. Ia buru-buru menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya sebelum berbicara, "sebulan lagi! Kau dapat membawa pasangan dan berdansa romantis di sana woohoo!"

Taeyong dan Namjoon hanya menatap Lucas datar. Pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu memang selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut hal-hal berbau romantis. Topi Seleksi itu pasti melakukan kekeliruan saat menyeleksi Lucas. Ia seharusnya ditempatkan di Hufflepuff, bukan Slytherin.

"Tapi aku tertarik untuk pergi." Namjoon menyahut ringan. "Mungkin saja aku akan dapat berkenalan dengan beberapa murid yang memiliki kemampuan menarik."

Lucas bertepuk tangan heboh, lantas mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi—mengajak Namjoon untuk _high five_ —yang tentu saja, diabaikan oleh pemuda jenius itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum masam dan menepukkan tangannya ke udara.

Sementara itu, Taeyong hanya menatap Namjoon remeh. "Memangnya dengan siapa kau akan ke sana?"

"Aku tidak anti-romantisme sepertimu, kawan." Namjoon tersenyum miring. "Pasangan? Sudah kumiliki sejak dulu. Kim Seokjin dari Ravenclaw."

Taeyong tertegun dengan sebelah alis terangkat, sementara Lucas mendecak kesal. "Woaah sial, kau mendahuluiku punya pasangan, bung!"

Taeyong tersenyum miring. "Pantas, sesama jenius. Aku tidak akan heran kalau misalnya kelak anak kalian adalah ensiklopedia."

"Daripada menerawang masa depanku, lebih baik segera cari pasangan dan datanglah ke pesta itu. Kau butuh hiburan, orang tua."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

"Bukan masalah."

Ya, beginilah keseharian trio populer Slytherin, yang terdiri dari Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon, dan Lucas Wong. Namjoon dan Taeyong akan saling melempar ucapan pedas berbumbu sarkasme, sementara Lucas berperan sebagai pemandu sorak. Satu waktu memanas-manasi Taeyong, dan di waktu lain akan membantu Taeyong memojokkan Namjoon.

Piring dan mangkuk Namjoon telah kosong. Ia meraih segelas air, meminum isinya hingga tandas sebelum kembali berbicara. "Tapi _seriously_ , Lee Taeyong. Aku tahu ini menggelikan buatmu, tapi datanglah ke sana. Bukan untuk berdansa dengan pasangan atau semacamnya, tapi di sana kau mungkin akan mendapat banyak ilmu baru. Akan ada pertunjukan sihir dari tiap sekolah, kau yakin tidak mau melihatnya?"

Taeyong terdiam sejenak, memikirkan perkataan Namjoon. Benar juga, lupakan soal pesta dansa konyol itu, ia lebih tertarik untuk menonton pertunjukan sihir dari sekolah lain. Pasti akan sangat mengesankan, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Taeyong antusias. Tentu saja dia ingin datang.

"Tapi… Apa benar-benar harus membawa pasangan?" tanya Taeyong dengan kening berkerut.

"Setahuku sih iya," Namjoon menyahut cepat. "Dan kau seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, aku jamin seluruh murid di sekolah ini—kecuali Seokjin—lebih dari sekedar bersedia untuk menjadi pasanganmu di pesta itu. Tinggal tunjuk saja yang menurutmu tidak akan merepotkan."

Lucas mengernyit sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Ey, itu tidak asyik. Poin utama dari pesta itu 'kan untuk bersenang-senang dengan pasangan masing-masing."

Namjoon terkekeh, menunjuk Taeyong yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sendok. "Memangnya si orang tua ini bisa bersenang-senang?"

"Berisik." Taeyong mendelik Namjoon tajam, kemudian mendengus. "Konyol sekali, harus membawa pasangan sebagai syarat untuk datang ke pesta itu."

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya," ucap Namjoon enteng. Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangan, dan tersenyum miring setelah menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Duduk di ujung meja asrama Gryffindor sambil berbincang dengan teman-teman sekamarnya—Nakamoto Yuta. "Atau kau ingin mengajak si Nakamoto?"

Buru-buru Taeyong menatap Namjoon dengan mata yang melebar, dan hanya dibalas oleh seringaian serta dagu yang mengendik ke arah tempat Yuta duduk. Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Namjoon, pandangan Taeyong menajam begitu irisnya menangkap sosok Yuta, melahap daging di piringnya dengan semangat sampai pipinya menggembung.

Taeyong mendengus geli. Satu senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. _Sekali babi tetap saja babi_.

"Nah 'kan. Kau memperhatikannya."

Dengan cepat—dan agak panik—Taeyong berusaha mengubah ekspresi agar kembali datar. Ia kembali memandang Namjoon tajam. "Siapa yang memerhatikan siapa?" ketusnya.

Namjoon dan Lucas saling melirik, kemudian menghela napas. Satu hal yang mereka ketahui setelah mengenal Lee Taeyong setahun belakangan ini. Lelaki itu _tsundere_ akut. Tidak mau mengakui hal yang sudah terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya.

Termasuk selalu memerhatikan Yuta diam-diam dan mengusilinya tiap ada kesempatan—walau entah dilakukannya dengan sadar atau tidak.

"Lee Taeyong, harus kuakui bahwa Nakamoto Yuta itu manis," Namjoon berujar dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada. "Sebenarnya menjijikan kalau aku mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi kalau kau terlambat mengajaknya, kau akan keduluan yang lain."

Lucas mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum menyahut, "contohnya, Dong Winwin."

Lee Taeyong tertegun sejenak. Begitu tersadar, ia mendecakkan lidah seraya menyandarkan punggunya ke kursi yang ia duduki. "Ck, memangnya siapa juga yang mau mengajak si ceroboh itu?"

Baik Namjoon maupun Lucas memutar kedua matanya malas. Ya, apa yang kauharapkan dari si tsundere membosankan Lee Taeyong.

"Yah terserahlah, yang jelas aku sudah memberitahu." Namjoon bangkit dari kursi setelah menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet. "Jangan menyesal kalau nanti kau keduluan oleh si Dong."

Lucas terkekeh sebelum turut bangkit dari kursi untuk menyusul Namjoon. Ia melirik Taeyong yang masih duduk melaui sudut matanya. "Kau tidak akan ke kamar?"

Menghela napas, Taeyong kemudian berdiri dari kursi, mengikuti Lucas dan Namjoon yang sudah melangkah pergi lebih dulu. Mata elangnya sekali lagi terarah pada Yuta, mengamati lelaki itu sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan hall.

Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik soal membawa pasangan untuk datang ke pesta jamuan itu, tapi entah kenapa, pemikiran bahwa Dong Winwin akan mengajak Yuta membuat hatinya terusik… dan sedikit panas.

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor lantai dua kastil Hogwarts, Yuta terlihat begitu fokus membaca selebaran yang dipegangnya. Manik lelaki itu berbinar senang, sesekali mulutnya terbuka untuk menggumam takjub. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya, yang berhenti melangkah begitu melihat sosoknya dan terdiam. Orang itu berdiri dengan senyum remeh, menunggu Yuta yang tidak awas dengan keadaan sekitar menubruk tubuhnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian hal itu pun terjadi.

"Aduh!"

Senyum remeh orang itu berubah menjadi seringai, menatap Yuta yang sekarang meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepala bersurai coklat yang barusan menghantam dadanya.

"Lee Taeyong?!" pekik Yuta kaget.

"Heh, berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sekitar lagi eh, Nakamoto?"

Yuta mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah sepuluh hari ini ia merasakan tentram karena berhasil menghindar dari manusia bernama Lee Taeyong. Kenapa sekarang ia malah bertemu dengan si licik ini? Dengan senyum meremehkan khasnya, pula.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Yuta ketus. Ia bergeser ke samping, hendak berjalan melewati Taeyong, namun pemuda Lee itu malah ikut bergeser, menghalangi langkah Yuta. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Taeyong hanya menatap Yuta tajam, tangannya meraih selebaran yang dipegang Yuta dan menariknya kuat, membuat selebaran itu kini berpindah tangan padanya. Yuta terkesiap kaget. Tangannya berusaha meraih kembali selebaran itu. "Hei, kembalikan!"

Taeyong tidak memedulikan usaha Yuta untuk mengambil kembali selebaran miliknya. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Yuta agar tidak dapat menggapainya, sementara netranya memindai sekilas isi selebaran yang ia rebut dari Yuta, kemudian mendengus geli. "Apa ini? Kau berniat pergi ke pesta jamuan itu, heh?"

Merasa Taeyong sedikit lengah, Yuta buru-buru merebut selebaran yang dibacanya tadi dari tangan Taeyong. Ia mendelik tajam pemuda Lee itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Whoaa, galaknya." Taeyong memeluk dirinya sendiri, berpura-pura merinding takut mendengar nada ketus Yuta. Tapi seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, ekspresi wajahnya mendadak mengeras. Alisnya menukik tajam. "Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?"

Yuta yang tengah memasukkan selebaran itu ke dalam jubahnya menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu."

Taeyong masih terdiam ketika Yuta berjalan melewatinya. Namun tiba-tiba, tangannya terulur untuk menahan pergelangan tangan Yuta, menggenggamnya erat. Yuta melebarkan matanya dan serta merta berbalik, menatap Taeyong yang masih memunggunginya dengan wajah terkejut.

"T-Taeyong, sakit… Lepaskan" lirihnya pelan.

Seakan tidak mendengar rintihan Yuta, Taeyong malah mempererat genggamannya. "Jangan pergi dengan Dong Winwin," ucapnya tegas.

Yuta mengernyitkan kening. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Lee Taeyong ini? "Memangnya kau siapa mengaturku seenaknya? Sekarang lepas!" Ia menarik tangannya kuat, berharap cengkeraman Taeyong dapat lepas darinya.

Merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Yuta, genggaman Taeyong perlahan melonggar. Hal ini segera dimanfaatkan Yuta untuk menarik kembali tangannya, menatap Taeyong bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Kau ini aneh, Lee Taeyong."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yuta kembali melangkah meninggalkan Taeyong. Sementara Lee Taeyong sendiri sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, merasa hatinya panas dan emosinya memuncak yang ia sendiri tidak tahu karena apa.

" _Jangan menyesal kalau nanti kau keduluan oleh si Dong."_

Taeyong menoleh, menatap koridor yang sudah kosong. Benaknya kembali teringat akan ucapan Namjoon tempo hari. Kepalan tangannya mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Apa iya dia sudah keduluan oleh Dong Winwin?

.

.

.

"Pembacaan kartu ini merupakan hal yang perlu dilakukan dengan penuh ketelitian."

Seluruh murid Gryffindor tingkat dua sedang mengikuti mata pelajaran ramalan saat ini. Profesor Kim Heechul yang menjadi pengajarnya tengah menjelaskan _Cartomancy_ —cara meramal menggunakan kartu tarot atau kartu remi. Ia sedikit dongkol sebenarnya. Sementara ia susah-susah menjelaskan, kebanyakan murid malah tertidur tanpa tahu malu. Adapun yang tidak tidur malah memusatkan perhatian mereka pada hal lain—seperti mencoret-coret kertas, mengupil, atau berbincang dengan teman sebelahnya menggunakan suara pelan.

Hah, anak-anak zaman sekarang memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya.

Mendadak, perhatian Heechul teralih pada Yuta yang duduk tepat di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar. Heechul nyaris menangis terharu, rupanya masih ada murid yang mau mendengarkannya dengan perhatian penuh. Ia tersenyum, mendekati bangku Yuta yang pandangannya masih mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"Baiklah, mungkin agar kalian lebih menghargai keberadaanku di sini," ucap Heechul dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'menghargai'. "Aku akan mencontohkan ramalan dengan menggunakan kartu remi."

Sekarang, perhatian seluruh murid sudah sepenuhnya terfokus pada Profesor Kim, bahkan yang sebelumnya tertidur sekalipun. Yuta hanya mengerjap bingung ketika Profesor Kim berdiri di depan bangkunya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Anak muda, apa aku boleh meramalmu?"

"A-ah, tentu, Profesor Kim!" Yuta mengangguk semangat.

Profesor Kim menarik satu kursi kemudian duduk di hadapan Yuta. Dari saku jubahnya, beliau mengeluarkan sekotak kartu remi. Menjajarkan beberapa dalam posisi terbalik di atas meja Yuta.

"Nah, dari semua kartu ini, pilihlah satu secara acak," instruksi Profesor Kim.

Yuta terdiam menatap jajaran kartu di atas mejanya. Tangan lelaki itu kemudian terangkat, menunjuk kartu yang terletak di tengah.

Profesor Kim tersenyum, meraih kartu yang dipilih Yuta. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang kaupilih."

Begitu melihat isi kartu yang dipilih Yuta, Profesor Kim mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik. Ia menurunkan kartu itu dari wajahnya, mendapati Yuta—dan murid-murid yang lain—sudah menatapnya penasaran.

Profesor Kim berdeham. "Kau memilih kartu dengan simbol dua sekop." Ia membalikkan kartu yang dipegangnya. "Ini berarti, dalam waktu dekat kau akan mengalami konflik dengan seseorang, anak muda."

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik penasaran memenuhi kelas ramalan itu, sementara Yuta terdiam dengan kening berkerut. Konflik, eh? Dengan siapa?

Profesor Kim tersenyum mendengar kelasnya perlahan mulai hidup. "Baiklah, sekali lagi. Pilih satu lagi dari kartu yang tersisa."

Yuta hanya menurut dan menunjuk kartu di ujung kiri, mendorongnya sedikit ke arah Profesor Kim. Begitu Profesor Kim meraih kartu itu dan membaliknya, seketika ekspresinya berubah. Matanya melebar penuh kecemasan menatap Yuta.

"Tujuh sekop… Maaf aku mengatakan ini padamu, anak muda. Tapi dalam waktu dekat, kau akan mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk dan mengancam nyawamu. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati."

Suasana kelas seketika menjadi hening. Yuta melebarkan matanya, tak mampu berkata-kata. Seketika rasa takut menjalarinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang.

Mengalami konflik, dan akan terlibat dalam kejadian buruk yang mengancam nyawa. Apa hidup Nakamoto Yuta tidak bisa lebih mengerikan dari ini?

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

.

.

Akhirnya FF ini update! *tebar konfeti*

Maaf saya ga bisa balesin review nya satu-satu disini yaa huhuu, yang jelas saya baca semuanya seneng banget dapet review dari kalian, jangan cape yaa

Btw, sekarang momen Taeyu mulai bermunculan lagi yak, apalagi di MV Touch, saya seneng :')


End file.
